Secrets and Spies
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: Lucy, one of the best operatives at the agency has returned from a long term leave, only to be paired with the only person she didn't want to see, Natsu Dragneel. Being married was just their cover right? Not when your best friend & secret crush is your husband. Only this certain mission in going to change their lives and others. NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, Gruvia. Previously 'Complicated'
1. Lucy

**Mission**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, getting up I glanced at the screen. It was Mirajane, one of my bosses from work.

"Hello?" I answered groggily while throwing the covers off of me.

"Lucy."

"Mira?" I asked glancing at the digital clock sitting on the small wooden drawer next to my queen sized bed. _It was one in the morning!_

"How are you feeling?"

"Mira, it's one in the morning... What do you need?" Obviously, I wanted to shout at my superior for waking me up at three in the morning, but if she called me up at one in the morning there must have be a **really good** reason.

"Can you come by the agency? We have a important mission for you to do." Many times I wondered where did this woman on the other line get her energy from? Mirajane Strauss did **not** sound drowsy at all.

"Okay...Mira?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Is it solo?"

"No...why? Is there something going on between you and your partner?" _Yes. _

"N-no! It's been a while since I last saw him, and well I heard from Juvia that he got shot in the arm on his last mission..." I trailed off feeling that same familiar ache I always got whenever I spoke of** him**. I shivered at the rush of cold I got when stepping out onto the balcony of my condo, hoping that the cold air would freeze that painful longing ache.

"Awww, how sweet." Mira cooed as I went back in to get dressed.

"Mira! Mou, I'll take the mission with him! Can you just drop it please?" I cried out in embarrassment while slipping on a white blouse, and pencil skirt.

"Okay. Okay, I'll drop it." She giggled, and I knew she wasn't going to drop it anything soon. I pressed the 'END' button before grabbing my purse and heading out the door.

I felt anxious as I walked past the doors of the Fairy Tail Agency to the metal detectors. It wasn't because of the security screening, but because I knew that he would be here. _Was I ready to face him?_ A quick rush of anger went through me followed by regret. _Maybe I shouldn't have told him that after all..._ I thought sullenly while exiting the elevator to the seventh floor, where all of the Agency's assignments were handed to field agents such as myself. I greeted a few co-workers that weren't half asleep with a cup of coffee, that most likely Mira made, before entering the briefing room.

"Thanks for coming Lucy. I'm sorry to pull you out of your leave, but this is urgent." greeted Mira dressed in a tight black skirt, a blouse and a lovely necklace that Laxus might have given her. Later I'd pry details out of her, but for now it was time for work. I closed the door behind me. "Of course. What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to infiltrate a filthy rich community." yawned Laxus dressed in a suit with a few buttons undone, much to Mira's dismay no doubt. They were married after all.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"We'll fill you in on that once your partner gets here."

_Oh crap. Completely forgot about him._

"Ah, he here comes!" I turned to see a familiar pink spiky haired man with sparked coal eyes.

"Natsu?" I froze, unsure of what to say.

"Lucy?" He grinned. "It good to see you again! How long has it been? Four months? It felt like forever. How's your father?"

"He's doing just fine." One of the reasons why I left was cause my father was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer, and I couldn't leave him alone. My father was all I had left for family. Luckily, he only had the early stages of the cancer and was able to treat it. After my last assignment with Natsu, I couldn't bear to face him. Not after what we did that night.

"Good."

"He's feeling much better. I'm glad to finally get back into the field."

"So tell us, what do we have to do?"

Laxus then gave Mira a look that pretty much said. _You're really going to make them do this?_ Mira smiled ignoring the vain look. "We need you to get married to each other!"

"WHAT?!" We both shouted in unison. We looked back at each other before quickly looking away._ This is definitely going to get awkward. _

"Don't worry, it's just a cover. You won't actually get married, unlike us. Real marriage is hell." grunted Laxus as Mira shot him a knowing glare.

"Anyway," Laxus continued as Mira pulled up the database that was projecting behind her. She typed in a few things before his blue hair and a strange red tattoo under and above his right eye showed up. He didn't look like an average crook, but you never know with appearances. "This is Jellal Fernandes. He is a wanted criminal due to certain reasons, and has one of our 'sleeping' operatives in his hands. We need you to go uncover as a married couple that has just moved into the community looking for a fresh start. Find out what the hell is going on and report back."

"Okay." As we both left the room, we looked at each other and it was like all the air left my body. I bit my bottom lip instinctively before saying, "We should talk..."

Natsu shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Yeah..."

* * *

"Here you go, ma'm." said a waiter before leaving to greet the next set of customers. We had walked down to one of my favorite restaurants that was across the street from the Agency. I felt my chest tighten, it was pure suffocation sitting across from him. Finally, after a couple of minutes of cold silence he asked, "How have you been?

I shivered at his husky voice while stirring my coffee. _How I've missed that voice..._ "I-I'm good..."

The waiter from earlier came back with our orders. I took a bite out of my turkey sandwich.

"I heard from Juvia that you got shot..." I trailed off, noticing that he stiffened for a brief moment. "Oh that, the bullet just grazed my shoulder. No big deal."

"You're lying." The words quickly spilled out my mouth without hesitation. We both knew that we knew each other long enough to know how the other was feeling at that moment. Natsu stared at me for a good minute before chuckling. "You could always see right through me, Lucy... I'm sorry."

"For what?" Deep down I knew what he was talking about, and we had to face the inevitable. "You know what I mean, Lucy."

"Don't," I interrupted, "Can we talk about that later?"_ I never wanted to hear those words come out of his mouth a second time._

"Luce, we both know that this," Natsu gestured between us, "Will cause a few complications."

"A few?" I raised a brow. "Natsu this is a **complication**, and right now-"

"We need to solve it."

"No." I said firmly. "I rather take my chances with the complications, because right now I just** can't**, okay?"

Before I could get up, he grabbed my wrist. I looked up from his hand to his determined eyes. "Lucy, I get that you're still angry about-"

"I'm not angry, Natsu. Our relationship has always been some what complicated. That night proves it." We looked at each other, neither of us willing to back down.

"Yes you are," he insisted.

"No I'm not." I countered.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

This continued for a good half hour until we called a truce by orders of Mira, who happened to hear us over the phone when Juvia called me.

* * *

_A two weeks later..._

"NATSU!" I shouted around the huge mansion that I was currently residing in searching from my partner in blind rage. He had done it again. "HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU **NOT** TO MIX IN THE COLORS WITH THE WHITES?!"

I had been holding onto one of her favorite and expensive white blouses that were now stained in pink.

"12 times?" said Natsu fearfully as I looked up and saw the pink haired man leaning over the banister of the stairs that led to the second floor only wearing a pair of boxers. Color soon rushed to my cheeks. It wasn't like I **hadn't** seen him half naked before, but it never ceased to amaze me on how he was so toned and muscular. Shaking my head to get rid of these thoughts about my naive partner I continued off with my rant. "Exactly! If we're a real married couple, I can't be wearing a stained blouse for tomorrow's party!"

"Well we're not married, and you can always buy new clothes." he pointed out as I retorted while holding up my left hand with a ruby studded gold ring that Mira had forced Natsu give it to me on my ring finger, "We **are married** on this assignment. I can't keep on buying new clothes every time you ruin them, Natsu. I do have a rent to pay. So what do you have from Mira?"

Natsu went down the stairs warily still cautious of my anger. "We have new info on the target."

"Good." I nodded before looking at him once more. "Now go and put on some clothes, it'd be horrifying if one of the neighborhood kids saw you like that. I'd never hear the end of it from the girls."

"What ever you say, mother." He said as I grabbed a pillow that was on top of one of the many couches that were in the two story house and threw it smack down on the back of his head. He turned around grinning. "Is that a challenge, Lucy?"

"Maybe it is." Soon we engaged in a massive pillow fight that led to the master bedroom and I forget about the incident. Then the door bell rang loudly as I got up from pinning Natsu to the ground.

"I'll get it, meanwhile go and clean up the mess we made. I'm counting on you, Natsu!" I said before running to get the door.

"Oi!"

"Hey Erza." I greeted at the front door of the mansion. "How's it going with your husband?"

The scarlet haired woman in a cute orange sundress nodded. I knew the instant we met that I liked her and we soon became friends. "He's doing fine, here. Thanks for letting me use it."

She handed me back my baking pan. "Your welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

Once dinner was done I hollered for Natsu to get his ass down here before the spicy food got cold. When he didn't reply I went to find him.

"Natsu?" I said before opening the door to the bedroom seeing that the light of the bathroom was on. I sighed settling down on the king sized bed that we had to share much to Mira's persistence and scariness. _How long as it been since we've been together on a mission? He's changed since I last saw him, he grew._

"Natsu are you done with the shower?" I called out as he hollered. "I'll be out in a minute!"

Once the door opened I looked up seeing Natsu with his usual grin and nothing but a towel covering his lower half. Immediately I screamed at him feeling blood rise to my cheeks, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"A-Aye!" I hurled a book that was on my side of the bed at him, but he closed the door before it reached him. I shook my head while rubbing my temples.

This man was going to be the end of me.

* * *

**Argh I feel so tortured right now. I have too many stories, but I needed to get this one out of my mind before I started to go crazy. So I've been listening to Lucy x Natsu {Catch Me} the amv and it's addicting and mainly inspired me to write this ^_^**

******If you find any good amvs let me know it may cause me to update faster. ;D**

**Has my writing improved abit? *pokes***

**I'll give out Ricekrispes Treats, tea, and ice cream!~**

**Can you imagine Natsu in a suit? Should Natsu have a motorcycle?**

******Tell me how you think of it in the reviews!~**


	2. Natsu

**Party**

The next day I woke up stretching my arms feeling some what refreshed. It's been a while since I last slept that good. I looked over to my left seeing my 'wife' still sleeping. I smiled as I brushed a strand of soft stray blond hair from her angelic face, before silently moving out of the bed trying not to disturb Lucy in her slumber. _Maybe I should make some breakfast._ I thought before going downstairs. _Hopefully I won't burn the pancake batter again._

A few minutes later Lucy came down attracted to the smell of non brunt pancakes and maple syrup. I finished that last batch of pancakes. "Hey sleepyhead."

"Morning Natsu." She rubbed her eyes while pulling out a chair. "Did you cook all of this?"

"Yeah. Like it?" I pulled up a chair and proceeded to eat my pancakes.

Lucy nodded while continuing to eat. "It's good, I'm surprised that you **didn't** burn it like the last few times you made breakfast. Anyway's what are you going to wear for the party? I hope you have something formal."

"Formal?"

"Yes this is a **formal** party...Natsu what were you going to wear tonight?" she asked as I shifted in my chair. "A pair of jeans and a shirt?"

"Did you buy anything formal?" She questioned pointing at me with her fork.

"No?" Lucy sighed before placing the dirty dishes inside the sink. "It's looks like we'll have to go shopping."

Minutes later we were at a local tailor shop getting me a suit for the party.

"Do we have to go to the party, Luce?" I groaned.

"Yes we do! I already talked to Erza about this, plus everyone's will want to meet us!" Then my 'wife' gave me a starry look. "Please?"

"Whatever my sweetheart desires." I chuckled as she frowned.

"...I'll wait for you outside."

"Alright." I handed the clerk my credit card after the transaction was done I put the card in my pocket. Once I left the shop I spotted Lucy a few meters away looking at something on a display case in a jewelry store. I walked towards Lucy curious at to what caught her eye and leaned over to her. It was a simply teardrop dark vivid red ruby necklace.

"You want it?" I asked as she turned around surprised. "Natsu!"

She glanced back at the necklace hesitantly. "N-no! Besides I don't have the money..."

I shrugged "If you say so, is there anything else you want to drag me into?"

Lucy pressed her lips together in a straight line before turning her head to me. "A dress for the party."

"I thought you already had one."

"It got **ruined** in the laundry last week remember?"

"Oh."

"If you want I could go to a dress boutique and you can go to the Popeye's, and I'll meet you there after I'm done."

"Okay." I was hungry and it was almost noon. Once she got a few blocks away from me. I entered the jewelry store and came back with a nice little gift bag with a necklace inside. It was the least I could do after what I did to her that night and her birthday was coming up. I stashed the the gift bag inside the saddlebag of my motorcycle and went to Popeye's ordering myself some spicy chicken and mashed potatoes. Moments later, Lucy came in with the box that probably had the dress inside and ate along with me.

"Why didn't we take the Lamborghini?!" Lucy sighed holding the new suit and dress that was carefully packaged in one of those cleaner bags.

"Cause this is the only transportation vehicle that I don't get sick on." I said turning on the motorcycle. "Now hold on tight, Lucy."

I felt her arms wrap around my waist tightly and we sped off back to the house prepared for the formal party. Once we got back to the house she went up stairs and I went to take a shower. Once I was fully dressed in my suit I went to where Lucy was at in the bedroom that we shared.

"Lucy?" I said knocking on the door. She'd kill me if I didn't knock, I learned that the hard way over the past few days.

"You can come in." I heard her say as I opened the door. My heart stopped at the sight of her. Lucy didn't have her usual ponytail, but instead let her long beautiful golden hair run freely, and wore a short strapless red chiffon dress that went down to her knees. She was like goddess that had stepped out of a painting. _Stupid hormones!_ I scolded myself._ This is not the time to get all gaga over your partner, Natsu snap outta it!_

"Natsu?" she asked while putting on a deep red shade of lipstick.

"You look good." I commented.

"Thanks, Natsu." Lucy smiled as I said. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Lucy shrugged and closed her eyes. I pulled out the necklace from the box and clasped it around her neck. "You can open your eyes now."

When she opened her eyes she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Isn't this..."

"Do you like it?" I asked anxiously. Hesitantly she got up from her chair and kissed me on the cheek. "Natsu...I love it."

My shoulders relaxed unbeknownst to me. "Good...Um Lucy?"

"Hm?" I held up my tie in the mirror. "Could you help me?"

She stared at the tie for a moment before burst out laughing. "W-what?"

"After all these years I thought you'd learn how to tie it yourself."

"Well I can't." I huffed out. That was lie. I learned how to do that weeks ago, but for some strange reason I liked it when Lucy did it.

The party was held at a glamorous ballroom. The lights, music, and food screamed filthy rich towards me. I was tempted to run away, but Lucy muttered something that caught me off guard. "This life never changes."

"Lucy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" I asked as she nodded. "I'm fine, now let's sniff out the sleeper agent of ours."

I went to the refreshment table while Lucy conserved with other guests at the party. Then I felt a chill run down my spine. I knew this feeling well enough to know that Bob had arrived, instantly I went over to Lucy not wanting to be his next victim of badly made (and possibly toxic) muffins.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as I shook my head. "Bob's muffins."

"Ah." She gave me a look of understanding. Suddenly I heard a familiar tune and extended my hand out to Lucy. "May I have this dance?"

The dazzling woman that I had fallen for placed hers in mine with a playful grin. "Yes you may."

We headed out to the dance floor, not knowing at the time that someone held up a camera and clicked on the shutter.

* * *

**The only reason why Natsu isn't motion sick in this fanfic is because it would totally ruin the badass spy Natsu image I have in my head.**

**Anyway's how was it good? Bad? So-so?**


	3. Neither

**Prelude of Danger**

It was dark and the full moon was the only light they had, not that they needed any of it. Two mysterious figures crept in the shadows of mansion, the short one was the first to get to the door using her lock picks to unlock the door as her partner grunted. "Oi, shorty."

"I am not short!" hissed the short petite woman as she head the lock clicked and the door swung open. Quietly the duo walked into the house, while looking out for anything suspicious.

"Are you sure we got the right house, bookworm?" asked the tall muscular man with gleaming red eyes.

"Of course we do! Mira sent it herself!" His lovely book reading partner grumbled about teaching him a lesson after the mission was over. The man grinned at the thought before hoping they would find what they needed fast so that he could have a little fun with the bookworm in front of him. The infiltrators went upstairs carefully looking behind every door and corner of the place, until they reached an office. The office was clean and business-like, nothing to grand or suspicious, but the small blue haired mid twenty year old woman knew something was here. She could feel it in her bones.

"Oi-" Having enough with her partner's complaints, the 'bookworm' turned around and kissed her boyfriend, who was leaning over her making it easier to reach him. He had nothing, but complain since they first got this mission. Levy knew he would much rather be on a 'kill and go' mission as so he called it than be here scouting out for evidence on a certain blue haired and tattooed man.

"Just shut up for five minutes, Gajeel and let me work!" Then she turned and got back to work much to the dismay of her lover who grumbled about getting her back for that later, but secretly he was pleased. Gajeel reminded himself to complain even more just to annoy the shorty. Soon the small woman found something, but it was important that was hidden under the desk.

It was pictures, but not just any pictures. Pictures of her friend, Lucy and her friend's crush, Natsu. Pictures of the two walking in a park, in their house, and what seemed recent a picture of them dancing. All were taken in different angles, but professional enough to know at a glance. Some were so close that Levy could see every single one of her friend's eyelashes.

"We need to get this back to Mira! Jellal could be suspicious of them already!" Quickly as she found them she took out her cell phone and copied the photos onto her phone to bring back to Mira. Suddenly Gajeel heard footsteps in the halls and went over to Levy, who was down to the last photo and opened the window door to the balcony. While Levy looked up wondering what Gajeel was up to now as he held her by her elbow walking towards the balcony. "What are yo-"

"Levy." Levy's eyes widened in surprise at her name coming from Gajeel's rough lips. He had always called her by his nicknames. Shorty, bookworm, chibi, smallie, all sorts of names, but never Levy. The small secret intelligence spy opened her mouth in protest as Gajeel pushed her out to the balcony then locked the door to the balcony and closed the curtains just as the wooden door to the office opened. Levy didn't pound on the door, she knew what he had just done. He had sacrificed himself so that Levy couldn't get caught with evidence her small soft hands at that moment. She wouldn't get caught no matter what happened. Levy would come back for him.

Like any good spy Levy jumped off the balcony safely into the bushes below the balcony.

"What do we have here?" said a mocking voice as the lights to the office were suddenly turned on. Then Gajeel closed his eyes in surrender, and felt a sharp pain rushing through his body from his neck.

_Sorry, Levy._

The small blue agent ran, then her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

Then she heard Gajeel shout in agony, Levy felt her legs tremble as a man spoke in cold menacing voice. "If you want to see your partner alive, you'll do as I say..."

"...I'll do it." Levy said, almost immediately in her mind forming a plan.

"Good, then come back to the mansion...If you don't.."

She heard a grunt of pain from Gajeel. "S-stop!"

Levy gritted her teeth as the man on the other line chuckled before cutting off the call. The torn spy noticed water was falling from the clouds and her tears mirrored the action. She turned around and went to her caller's log and turned around and ran."...Sorry Gajeel."

_I have to hurry._

* * *

"LAXUS!" shouted Mira entered the briefing, Laxus looked up from a file then saw Mira with a look of pure rage. "...Mira."

"Get me Gray and Juvia."

"But they're-"

"I need Gray and Juvia NOW!"

"Oi! Calm do-" Mira whipped around jabbing her husband in the chest. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down! One of our toughest agents is now in Jellal's hands and one of them didn't report it to me and possibly went rogue. Now get me Gray and Juvia on the line now, and don't act like you don't care."

Laxus shook his head dialed Gray's number from the agency's private connection line.

"Hello?" said a female's voice coming from the line.

"Juvia? Is Gray with you?" asked Laxus.

"Yeah. We just finished up our job." said Gray. "Is there a problem?"

"I want you and Juvia to break out Gajeel."

"What?" said Juvia surprised that her long time friend actually got caught.

"I need you to also track down Levy, the two of them were on a mission. Gajeel got caught and she's blocking all my calls."

"Do you have any proof?" asked Laxus. He knew it was on Juvia's and Gray's mind at the moment and his. Mira sighed and took out a C.D that she had gotten moments ago by a anonymous person, who Mira knew in her guts that it was Jellal. _Sneaky bastard. If I get my hands on him there will be hell to pay._ Mira put the C.D into the player and closed her eyes as Laxus and the duo on the other line heard Gajeel's shouts of agony.

"Is that proof enough?" The former 'Demon' woman asked silently. Mira could hear Juvia struggling hard not to cry as Gray said firmly. "We'll bring them back."

Laxus dismissed them with information on Levy and Gajeel's mission, but didn't know what the duo had found. Once the line was cut Mira calmly sat down next to Laxus only to pulled by him onto his lap. The white haired woman then and only then let her tears fall.

"We'll find them, Mira."

* * *

**I found a new way to organize my thoughts without coming up with it at the last minute. xD**

**I have the ideas planned out up to the next chapter, but I kind of debating on whether I should combine chapter 4 and 5 ideas together since they need to be in Lucy's p.o.v it's kind of crucial or separate them cause it's alot to write like 2,000 words minimum.**

**Tell me what you think in your reviews!~**


	4. Lucy 2

**Dinner with the Villain**

The next evening Erza invited me and Natsu to her house for dinner with her husband, who I am told by Erza was very handsome. I wore a simple long sleeved blue dress with frills trailing down to her ankles while Natsu wore a clean and buttoned up dress shirt with a pair of jeans much to my dismay. Natsu tucked in his SIG Sauer P228 semi-automatic pistol behind his back with the safety locked. Once we got to Erza house which was just right across the street. Erza greeted us with a smile as a familiar blue haired mastermind appeared right beside her. Jellal. I felt Natsu stiffen and I clutched my hands for a brief moment then relaxed.

"This is my husband, Jellal." gestured Erza to the man that was currently standing next to her. _Don't jump to conclusions, Lucy. For I know she could be playing house right now or have no idea what her husband is doing in the underworld...Focus on the mission, got to find that sleeping agent._ I smiled and greeted without a moment's hesitation. "It's nice to meet you, Jellal... Erza was right you are handsome."

"Lucy!" said Erza sharply as I grinned. Natsu quite rudely asked while putting his hand around my waist, "So where's the food?"

The dinner was good and Natsu didn't complain about not having any spicy food on his plate. I knew he observing Jellal like a elite, and cautious at the same time and often I noticed him moving his food around his plate. I nudged him and gave him a look._ Eat the food, Natsu._ I knew food was one of his guilty pleasures when on missions and avoided eating too much of it. I thought it was unhealthy of him, but if it kept him focused on the mission. Natsu took another bite of out the chicken breast grudgingly.

"Did you use rosemary with the chicken?" I asked Erza. She nodded. "I added it to lessen out the lemon juice I used."

"I see, and is this china? It must have been expensive." I commented to keep the conversation going.

"Not really. Jellal bought for me on one of my birthdays."

"Really now?" said Natsu as Jellal gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "I would anything of her."

"So how did you two meet?" I asked curiously as Erza looked up at Jellal with joyous smile before saying. "It was like a fairy tale. We met in Hawaii, isn't that right Jellal?"

"We met in a snack bar on the beach, struck a conversation, and the rest is history."

I noticed how Jellal kept it short and how Erza went along with it. Most wives would tell the whole story to the last detail. This further confirmed my suspicions that something was wrong. Natsu asked where the bathroom was as Jellal told him. I heard Erza ask me where did I first meet Natsu. I looked back towards the hallway where Natsu went down to the bathroom. I paused for a brief moment. Repeating the cover story that we and Natsu made up right before we started on this mission in my mind.

"We met in a gym, one of my friends thought it would be a good way to meet tough guys looking for a challenge." I lied. I didn't want to share that part of my life yet especially to the villian right across from me.

"My husband was sparring with a friend of his who happened to catch her eye and-"

"I challenged her to a little fist fight." I turned around seeing Natsu with that spicy demeanor of his.

"Who won?"

"It was tie." We both said simultaneously with matching grins. I remember the first time I spared with the famous Natsu Dragneel a.k.a the Salamander.

* * *

_I redone my now straightened ponytail as I watched a certain pink haired man sparing foot to foot with the raven haired and dark blue eyed man, who my friend Juvia was talking about. We were watching them from the the top of the stairs waiting for our turn to use the training mat. _

_I heard another squeal from a girl who was obviously crushing 'Gray-sama' as I saw the man take off his sweaty shirt and toss it to the ground before thorowing another punch at Natsu. I had been informed by Juvia who called him so. I rubbed my temples swearing that if any on of those girls squealed 'Gray-sama' name one more time I was going to kick their asses on the mat as I noticed Juvia was currently glaring at the girl who did the squeal. Unfortunately while I turned my eyes onto Juvia and not the match I didn't know who won._

_"He's looking at you, Juvia." I commented as I saw the man of my best friend's dream waved to her as I heard Natsu shout my name. "Lucy!"_

_"Hey Natsu." I waved before gesturing Juvia with her now red face to come along. While Gray and Juvia talked I asked Natsu. "So who won?"_

_"I did of course." Then I heard a protest from Gray. "It's amazing how you guys are still friends." _

_Natsu opened his mouth to reply as a shout from Gray interrupted him as I asked. "Wanna spar?"_

_"What?" Natsu replied as I sighed and repeated my question. "Are you still up for another spar?"_

_"Anytime." We walked to the mat and circled around each other before exchanging a few punches and kicks. Then Natsu went down sweeping his leg over knocking me off my feet not before I gave him a good pull towards me and flipped us around. I placed my hands on his chest asking in a mocking voice. "Are you ready to give up?"_

_Suddenly he took my hands by the wrist and flipped us over. Natsu successfully pinned me down with him straddling on my hips. "Never."_

_There was a sudden heat i notice surrounding us. Maybe it was the sweat from our pores or the heat radiating from the heater since it was winter. Or maybe a fiery aggression. Or the scorching look with his eyes as my heart started to quicken like I had run 4 miles nonstop. _

_The tension was burning and neither of us were willing to give up. That was one of the main problem I had with him. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other. __Then I heard Mira call for me from the edge of the mat ending the tension and sudden heat that I had notice around us. Natsu got off of me with a smile. "I'll see you later, Luce."_

_I nodded simply because I knew my voice would fail me. _

* * *

After a little more conserving with Erza and Jellal we headed back to our house. Natsu stopped at the front door of our house holding my hand stopping me from putting the key in the lock.

"Lucy." said Natsu. I knew what he was about to say, and I shook my head. "I know."

_Don't get too close._

* * *

**Another chapter done and late. T.T**

**Sorry, but when you're worn out with nature you sleep and drink.**

**I want to thanks to Cat Goliath for always spotting out those little mistakes I always make! =)**

**~2/1/13~**

**Today's just horrible unfortunately, I won't be updating anymore due to the fact that my labtop got stolen, because someone broke into my house. Right now I'm pretty **pissed off**...alot... *sighs* In the meanwhile I start working on the written drafts on the new chapters and other fanfics that I have on my hands. **


	5. Natsu 2

_Note: I made a few updates to the last chapter so you might want to check that out._

**Mornings of the Agents**

"Gray are you ready to go?" said a blue haired woman getting up from her side of the bed covering herself with the white sheet. They had finally arrived at the place where their old colleagues were last seen and the two spent the night at the hotel. The raven haired man rolled over wrapping his arms around his partner's waist surprising his girlfriend. "Gray-sama!"

Gray raised a brow before getting up and whispering in her ear. "I thought I told you not to call me that, Juvia."

Juvia shivered at her name before turning her head to apologize only to have her lips captured by her lover's. When they broke apart for air, Juvia blushed. "Gray-sam-"

Then she saw the mischievous dark look in his eyes. Juvia gulped. She was in trouble.

"Remember that promise you made?" Gray said casually.

Slowly the blue haired woman nodded remembering the first time she went to a mission with him alone.

* * *

_Juvia was nervous as she and the raven haired man next to her were briefed on a mission to secure a package. This was her first time out in the field and with the man she admired. Juvia had to impress him or at least try not to make a fool out of herself as his partner. Then she heard Gray-sama ask, "Are you nervous?"_

_"H-hai."_

_"I know it isn't easy moving from training to the real world, Juvia." _

_"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine. Gray-sama." Juvia noticed he frowned at the 'sama' at the end of his name. "Why do you call me that?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"The 'sama' after my name...It's not like I'm on a higher rank than you or a rich man. Plus we're friends right?"_

_Juvia shifted. "Gray-sam-"_

_"Promise me you won't say that again."_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause...we're partners now." _

_"What if I slip up?" Juvia asked as Gray pondered for a moment then grin and said, __"Then...I'll have to punish you."_

* * *

Gray captured her lips once more. Knowing it was useless to resist, Juvia wrapped her arms around hie neck as Gray pulled her into the bed once more.

* * *

I awoke to the alarm as I noticed that Lucy was gone. I called out for her "Luce?"

There was no answer, I slowly got up pulling out the drawer of my nightstand and took out my Glock. I quietly placed it inside the pocket of my robe with my finger on the safety. Once I reached the kitchen I found a note from Lucy saying that she was going to shop along with a plate of bacon and eggs. I smiled before pulling up a chair and ate the bacon and eggs. When I placed the newly clean dishes on the rack and decided to take a little nap on the couch. Then I took a little trip down memory lane...

* * *

_It was raining that day I walked into to the office with two cups of coffee. __I saw Lucy there working on the report for our last mission at her desk. I greeted her with a smile and handed her the other cup of coffee. She was always like this whenever we got back from missions. __We talked with ease like we were childhood friends even though we had only known each other for about two months and w__e had gotten into a routine of chatting while working. __I noticed Lucy had fallen asleep with her head resting on her crossed arms as I finished up my part of the report. Swiftly, I took off my black jacket with soft fake fur edged on the collar and placed it around her shoulders. I printed out my report while getting lunch from P.F. Chang's._

_After a while Lucy woke up just when I had gotten a call from Laxus to haul ass into the briefing room. She rubbed her eyes mumbling as I ended the call, "What time is it?"_

_"Around noon." Lucy abruptly shot her head up with a shout, "Why didn't you wake me?! I didn't even have lunch yet!"_

_I held up the take out as Lucy stared at me for a good minute then demanded, "Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?"_

_Lightly chuckling, I said as she grabbed her spring rolls from the bag. "Still a weirdo as ever."_

_Lucy grumbled the something I couldn't make out as we ran to the briefing room. Even though it was unhealthy we didn't want to be late, since we were professionals. Once we reached the briefing room we were given a mission that involved a drug dealer, a nightclub, and Lucy getting close to that scumbag. Obviously, we argued about it on the way there in the Agency's Ferrari, Laxus made it his duty to provide us with awesome cars when we went out to the field._

_After a few minutes of puking in an alley, I followed Lucy through the crowd not before I grabbed her hand. My weird and oblivious partner tapped the specially made earpiece that Levy had invented in the form of a heart shaped earring. _

_"I'll be fine." She tried to reassured me as Lucy disappeared into the crowd. I ordered a bottle of rum and poured myself a drink while surveying the crowd for the drug dealer. I spotted him with Lucy dancing on the dance floor. Anger sparked within me. Wait, why am I getting worked up over something so trivial? Somewhere deep in my dense mind I knew... I knew that I was in love with my partner._

_"That was quick." I mumbled while following them to the back of the nightclub. When they reached the back into the V.I.P room a pair of guys in suits who I assumed were bodyguards stopped me. We stared at each other for a few minutes neither of us budging so I sighed. "I guess it'll be the hard way then."_

_Then I slammed my fist into the bodyguard that was nearest to me. I still felt a little wasted, but that didn't stop me from kicking these guys asses. After disposing the five bodyguards I went after Lucy feeling an a panic rise within the turmoil of my heart. Being the reckless man (and well known for doing stuff like this) I went through every room not ashamed of barging in on a disturbing scene, or a 'private' poker game till I found Lucy underneath the drug dealer in lumpy bed. All I could see was red. My hand somehow found it way to the drug dealer's head and I threw him onto the wooden table then turned to Lucy demanding, "Did he touch you?"_

_"Well yes..." Then she saw my face most likely filled with irritation and __hers soon became red and she stuttered. "N-no! Not like that!"_

_"Good." I said before glaring at the dealer who had just recovered from the throw. He froze in fear as I asked Lucy, "What were we suppose to do with him again?"_

_Lucy frowned. "Weren't you listening? We had to 'dispose' of him."_

_"It's my turn this time right?" I took out my Colt as the scumbag laid there silently knowing that if he ran or try to take Lucy hostage I'd probably break every bone in his body and still put a bullet through his head. Only if Lucy didn't get to him first._

_Lucy nodded. "I'll call Mira."_

_All I could hear the sound of a bullet ringing through the nightclub._

* * *

Mira sighed while looking through the a certain file that was labeled confidential of a certain case. It was late at night and Laxus had already gone to bed or at least so the white haired beauty hoped. The 'Demon' ran her hands through her hair in burning frustration.

"After all these years, I still can't remove myself from this case." said Mirajane glaring at the reports and photos of that horrific event that happened way before Natsu and Lucy had been recruited. The event cause the death of her husband's grandfather, Makarov, the current head of the agency at the time, Gildarts, one of their best operatives, along with Elfman, her brother who had been in one of the crossfires. Mirajane wanted to obliterate something, but it was going to be her expensive vase with daisies that was right on top of the dining room table that she was now sitting at. She could have done something, yet was too injured at the time to do so.

In the end, Laxus succeeded Makarov, and with Mira's help he restored what was left of the Agency. The duo started to recruit people with extraordinary talents while in hopes of finding the man that murdered Makarov, and bringing him to justice.

"Mira?" The woman in question cursed silently in her mind before looking up and seeing her husband with a roused spiky blonde hair and a robe covering himself.

"Did I wake you?" She asked while closing the file as Mira got out of her seat. Laxus shook his head before walking up to her and slowly embracing her into his arms before glancing at the file. "Still can't get over it?"

Mirajane stiffened a little before she nodded slowly. Laxus said gruffly while opening the file, "We could have gone under disguise."

"...It was the best decision to make. They weren't involved with the incident and they're perfectly capable of bringing **her** back after all they're the Celestial Dragon Duo. Also...he knows us better than anyone. We...I couldn't take that risk. After Jellal **was** one of us."

Laxus stiffened at her last words. The blonde haired man had once considered that guy to be one of them, but not after he saw that bastard with a gun and his grandfather's cold body. Mira noticed that he was shaking not in fear, but pure rage. It took her a few minutes to calm Laxus down before the two went back to bed.

Mira couldn't help, but look back at the file seeing pictures that meant a number of things. Evidence, a normal life, a gleaming future, and a past none of them will forget. In one of those those pictures she saw a muscular blonde man leaning against the wall of a bar with a beer bottle in his hand, a curvy scarlet haired woman kissing a blushing blue haired man, and a white haired smiling at the person who took the photo.

_We can't go back to those times now..._

* * *

**Recently I've been jamming to Fairy Tail OST's and got a little crazy. xD**

**Listened to three of them all at once. That's right you heard me. What can I say I love Fairy Tail.**

**I hoped you liked this! =D**

**Reviews=longer chapter and more NaLu.**

**;D**


	6. Lucy 3

**Recollections**

_I had to get to Natsu. It was all my fault. I had been so damn close to completing the mission, but then he got caught while he was relaying information back to me. Bullets were fired over my head as I ran through the halls of the insanely large mansion, kicking and knocking out every guard on sight to the ground. I landed another painful kick to a guard's rib before continuing with my run. I was told by one of the guards that he was held somewhere in the middle of the mansion. I reached a corridor with three doors evenly spaced out. Pushing open the door in the middle, my eyes widened at the sight before me. Natsu was tied up in a chair, purplish bruises and cuts covered all over his skin, the cuts most likely made from a army knife. "Natsu!"_

_"..Lucy?" His voice was hoarse as I ran over to free him. My hands trembled as I untied him from the ropes that were binding him. Tears sprang from my eyes as I hiccuped "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…Natsu…"_

_"Don't cry, Lucy. Save those tears for when we get out of here." That salmon haired idiot gave me one of his toothy grins as I sobbed. "O-okay."_

_I slung his arm over my shoulder, dragging him with me to the escape route that we had planned out. Luckily I had called Mira to send Levy and Gajeel as back up, but there was one small problem; we were trapped behind a wooden table that was barely standing, and a group of guards that carried pistols. I cursed while tearing my ragged black clothes into pieces, tying the pieces around Natsu's wounds tightly. He had gotten shot in the shoulder and the leg while we were assaulted by the guards._

_"Lucy…" Natsu's voice was faint and hoarse. There was blood all over his shoulder and leg. I applied pressure onto both of his wound while I glanced at his shoulder, taking note of the bullets I should have taken. "Don't die on me now, Natsu!"_

_"Lucy… Go. I'm only slowing you down."_

_"What? No! I'm not leaving you here!" I shouted before grabbed my gun and firing at the guards. Natsu shook his head, "I'm not letting you die because of me."_

_"Don't you dare act like you're going to die now! Levy and Gajeel are coming soon!"_

_As those words left my lips, I heard shots being fired, groans and shouts of a sniper filled the room before the intercom in my ear buzzed with Levy's concern voice. "Lu-chan! Are you guys okay?"_

_"I'm fine, but Natsu…"_

_"Gajeel should be there now, I'll clean up the rest." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar black haired figure coming towards us, leaving behind a mountain of fainted guards in his wake. "Okay, I'll see you later, Levy."_

_"Gihee. So Salamander got beat, eh Cheerleader?" I wanted to roll my eyes. Does he always have to call me that? I thought as Gajeel slung Natsu over his shoulder._

_"Whatever, let's go before more guards come."_

_After that, I was ordered by Mira to go to the medic. Natsu was currently at his house since he had gotten the medical attention and practically fought his way up 15 floors just to get there. My cell phone rang as I entered the elevator. It was Michelle, my cousin. "Nee-san!" she said through tears. A chill went up my spine. "What's wrong, Michelle?"_

_"N-nee-san! I-It's Uncle!"_

_"Dad? What happened?"_

_"He collapsed all of a sudden, we're at the hospital! The doctors say that he's in stable condition for now."_

_"I'm busy right now, but I'll come as soon as possible, okay?"_

_"Hai, nee-san."_

_She hung up as I saw Loki, my boyfriend at the time, come around the corner. "Hey, Loki."_

_"Lucy...Are you okay?" He must have heard about the mission._

_"I'm fine." Loki wrapped his arms around me as I returned the hug, before he suddenly pulled away._

_"What's wrong, Loki?" I asked, surprised when he took a deep breath and said, "We need to break up."_

_"What?" My mouth dropped._

_"Lucy, it's been three months since we've first started dating. I enjoyed it, really I did, but we both know that you love Natsu."_

_I opened my mouth to protest, but he held up his hand to silence me. "Let me finish."_

_Hesitantly I nodded as the spiky orange haired man in front of me continued. "I would never say this to any of my girlfriends, but you need to stop underestimating yourself. I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. You two have a sort of connection, and I don't want to be the one dragged along for the ride."_

_I closed my mouth thinking, have I really been dragging him along? "How do I look at him?"_

_"I can't really explain it, but I can tell that he loves you more than a partner should, or would for that matter. It's hard to explain." Loki shook his head as he said those last words._

_"So we just end this?" I asked helplessly, my mind in a storm of emotion. I needed to get out, get away from him. Loki nodded, "I think this is for the best, we can still stay friends, right?"_

_My mouth turned into a forced smile. "Of course. I'd better go, I'll see you later."_

_I didn't know where I was going, but I kept on walking. Next thing I knew, I was standing in front of Natsu's apartment. He was always the person I went to whenever I had problems; he was my best friend. I pressed the doorbell and waited patiently. When Natsu opened the door, I noticed that he wore a black sleeveless undershirt and a pair of jeans._

_"Who is-"His voice changed as soon as he saw me, "Lucy…"_

_"Can I come in?" I asked as he nodded, opening the door wider. Natsu led me towards the couch as I looked down._

_"I'm sorry." I heard myself saying while looking up into those coal eyes of his that blinked in surprise. Natsu soon regained his composure before waving it off, soon realizing what I meant, "It's okay! You don't have to feel guilty about it."_

_I protested fiercely, pointing out "I was the one who got you into this mess in the first place!"_

_"Mistakes happen all the time, Luce, it wasn't your fault. We should have checked for bugs." He always knew what words to reassure me with._

_"Natsu." Tears were just flowing as I went into his arms, letting all my worries out. After calming down, Natsu handed me a glass of water. I thanked him as he sat next to me asking, "What's wrong?"_

_"I got a call from Michelle. My father's in the hospital. He collapsed all of a sudden, according to Michelle. She says that he's in stable condition, and should wake up soon." I told him once I finished with the glass of water._

_"When did she call you?"_

_"Right after I came out of the medic floor and Loki came up to me."_

_"Isn't that the guy you're dating?" I nodded, surprised that he remembered him, considering how dense Natsu was when it came to relationships. "Yeah... We broke up."_

_Natsu suddenly got up; walking over towards his kitchen, he took out two of his shot glasses and a bottle of Krupnik vodka, the good stuff. I raised my eyebrow. "At one in the morning you want to bring out the vodka, really Natsu?"_

_He shrugged while pouring the Krupnik vodka into the two shot glasses. "What, my shoulder hurts like hell. I did just have two bullet taken out of my body. Go on, why did you break up with him?"_

_"Actually, he broke up with me." I continued before I drowned down the vodka, letting it burn through my throat as Natsu spits out his vodka._

_"Hey!" I shouted before wiping some of the vodka off of my face._

_"What?!" Natsu's demeanor soon turned dark. He was always concerned for my well being. Thinking back to what Loki said, I felt blood rush to my cheeks. Oh crap. Gesturing for him to pour me some more vodka, courage from the bottle they say, I started out slowly, letting the shots pile up every time I spoke, "Loki...broke...up...with...me...because…"_

_"Because?" He prompted me to go on while I continued to dull the pain with vodka. I leaned towards him, taking in a deep breath before my eyes slowly went to the ground, feeling my cheeks heat up. "I'm in love with you."_

_"What?" I sneaked a peek at Natsu's face, seeing surprise and realization dawn upon him. Suddenly, I felt his warm coarse hands cup my face before he pressed his lips lightly against mine. After a few moments, the lack of air caught up to us and I pulled back to catch my breath. We looked at each other once more before locking lips once again. It was like a dam of hidden desire had broken free, something that neither of us could stop._

_Hands started roaming as Natsu's lips began to trail down my skin, leaving red purplish hickeys on my neck that I knew I would scold him for. With his lips traveling downwards, I could feel the effect of the alcohol kick it. Somehow my blouse came off, and his arms slid to my back and the back of my knees. Natsu lifted me up mumbling something about how I wouldn't like it if I woke up on a lumpy couch in the morning. He dropped me onto the bed, and I knew that there was no going back once Natsu closed the door._

_The next morning, I awoke to the blasted sunlight sneaking in through the blinds. I rubbed my temples, groaning at the fucking after effects of last night. Last night. It quickly resurfaced as I noticed that I was alone. Alone. Slowly, I staggered to his living room and took a quick look around while buttoning up my blouse. Alone. It felt cold without him._

_He's gone. That was the thought that dawned upon me as I went to get dressed. He just goes up and leaves like this? It feel like a..._

_"One night stand." Those words passed through my lips as I felt broken, no the right word for it was lonely. And it made me angry. I just didn't know what came over me, but the next thing I know was that I had my phone in my hand and it was up against my ear. _

_"Mirajane, I'm requesting a LOA, and could you book me a flight to Acalypha?"_

_"A leave of absence, and a flight to Acalypha. Come back when you can, Lucy." Her voice was cracked, I knew something was up, but I didn't want to bring whatever she was stressing about to the surface. _

_"I will, Mira." I snapped my phone shut, glanced back to Natsu's apartment, and walked away._

* * *

Dozily getting up, I noticed sweat secreted all over my skin. _I need a shower. _I thought while looking at Natsu, feeling like a knife had plunged into my heart. We might have called it a truce, but I could still feel the tiny awkward atmosphere around us. I glanced at the necklace that he had given me. _Fuck. I just had to remember that._

I heard Natsu groan as I got up, pulling the curtains to the side, letting in the sunlight. "Morning Natsu."

"Mornin' Luce. What's for breakfast?" I felt my shoulders stiffened at the nickname. His eyes narrowed at the sight. "What's wrong, Lucy?"

"N-nothing!"

Natsu came closer, my back pressed against the suddenly cold wall as he leaned forward and trapped me between his arms.

"Liar." Natsu said in a husky voice that made my knees turn into putty.

I tried to retain a straight face before saying, "Natsu, I'm fine, really. Did you put up the cameras yet?"

"Uh…No?" I gave him a knowing look before he pulled back and went to get the small cameras that Freed, our tech guy, got for us. After installing the cameras, Natsu left for the gym, alone. It was dangerous for both of us emotionally if we went together.

I invited Erza to get more information on where her objectives lie. We discussed cakes and dishes, even made a few when it was close to lunch. Erza picked up the dirty dishes and insisted to clean up. "Think of this as a payment for baking that delicious strawberry shortcake."

As she walked to the kitchen, I noticed that she swayed a little. When I turned back to refill my cup with coffee, I was startled by the clash of dishes hitting the floor and followed by a shriek.

"Erza!" I ran into the kitchen finding the scarlet haired woman on the ground surrounded by broken shards of porcelain that had cut through her flesh. Erza slowly got on her knees before she coughed abruptly, "Medicine."

"Where is it?" I asked, trying to maintain my calm composure.

"Purse." I ran to the living room, grabbing her purse before I dug into it. "How many do you need?"

She held up two fingers as I opened the medicine bottle and took out three. I hesitated for a moment before slipping one of the pills into my pocket while offering her the two pills with a glass of water. Erza popped the pills into her mouth before greedily drinking the water. I took a glance at the medicine to see who the doctor was. _ . _I put the medicine bottle back into the bag before supporting Erza as she wobble through the broken plates.

"I'm sorry," she said with her head bowed.

"It's okay! It's okay! I can always buy another set. Are you hurt anywhere? I'll get the bandages." I went to the upstairs bathroom where the medical supplies were held in. When I was done bandaging Erza's cuts, the dazed woman thanked me for the tenth time before heading back to her house.

Quickly I went into the bedroom, turning on the cameras that Natsu had installed earlier before he headed to the gym. Turning on the television, I rewound the tapes to when Erza fell, trying to see if she had said anything strange. Luckily my partner had positioned a camera to where I could see her face. I saw her lips move, but I couldn't hear what she had said. My eyebrows furrowed in frustration as I turned up the volume.

_Mirajane..._

My eyes widened. _Oh shit._

* * *

Erza opened the door to her home. Taking off her heels, she called out to see if her husband was home. "Jellal?"

She walked around the house, carefully manuvering herself as she looked into each and every room. Erza touched her head gingerly. _Another memory_, Erza mused, thinking back to the incident that happened in Lucy's kitchen."What did I say again?"

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist as her husband's deep voice began to breathe down her neck, "Did you say something?"

Erza turned around, surprised as his arms loosened around her curvy waist. "I didn't hear you come in. Where were you?"

Jellal frowned, "I heard you come in from the living room. Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No… I think I'm starting to remember something. My memory is still fuzzy, but I remembered something."

The blue haired man blinked in surprise before frowning, "And what would that be?"

"A name….I think." Erza felt her husband stiffened slightly, which surprised the scarlet haired woman. In all the time that she had spent with the man, he was never the type to be taken back by anything. Erza always knew him to be that calm composed man that could be gentle when he wanted to.

"Whose? Mine?" Jellal pressed on. Erza shook her head. "No, someone else's. It's…" she frowned before trying to recall the name, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration, "Oh…What was it again?"

After a few minutes of trying to remember it, Erza's frown grew deeper and Jellal sighed, "There's no use in trying to remember it, Erza. Did you have a good chat with Lucy?"

His wife's eyes lit up as she smiled. Jellal's eyes softened at the sight. He could faintly hear the details of her talk with the blonde haired woman, not caring in the least bit. All the tattooed man wanted to see was her dazzling smile that lightened his dark world. Once his wife paused, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Weren't you listening? I accidentally broke Lucy's plates!" Erza pouted, folding her arms as he chuckled. "I'm sure she forgave you."

"She did, but if it wasn't for my clumsiness, I wouldn't have ruined her set of china!"

"Erza, your clumsiness is a part of you. It makes you who you are. You shouldn't feel bad about it. Now, I have to finish up some work from the office, so I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Alright, Jellal." Erza then pecked him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jellal felt a twinge of guilt in his heart as he left her in the kitchen before reprimanding himself. He took another glance at the humming scarlet haired woman in their kitchen. _I'll never let anything hurt Erza again._

* * *

_"I'm Levy McGarden, your new partner. It's nice to meet you," said a small blue haired woman in a black sheath dress that went down to her knees. Levy held out her hand with a smile plastered on her small cheeky face. Gajeel stared down at the pipsqueak, stunned. This is my partner? What the hell?!_

_"I expected you to be taller, short stuff." He grumbled while that the pipsqueak's eye twitched slightly as she dropped her hand back to her side. With a wide grin he continued, "Are you sure you can handle any field work? You look more of the office researcher to me."_

_"And you look some like a street thug." shot back his new partner. Gajeel shrugged, knowing his untucked white button shirt and piercings made him look nothing like the clean cut office workers down the hall. He snorted before walking away, not wanting anything to do with the midget who followed him._

_Levy knew that she had expected way too much out of the man in front of her, the notorious lone agent, Gajeel Redfox. The blue haired agent had heard the rumors of her new partner, the man was known for going in and out of the medic's lab frequently after missions, his black personality that made other agents reluctant to partner with the red eyed man, and she heard that on his last solo mission he came back almost on the brink of death._

_Therefore, the heads of the Agency had no choice but to assign the brute man a partner that could keep him from going on that edge of death again and finally set him straight. That's where Levy came in. When she had first gotten the request for the partnership, the young 20 year old agent thought pairing up agents together was just a way for Mirajane's amusement, considering how the former 'Demon' woman was, Levy wasn't surprised, yet wary of the white haired woman's intentions._

_Over the next two months, she watched the brute man as he picked their missions that mainly consisted of body-guarding, retrieving stolen items, and strangely enough, missing person cases. When Levy asked why he chose a missing person's case, he only replied with, "You're a spy, so you figure it out."_

_That's exactly what she did, but she had to admit that it was hard, since she didn't have that kind of level clearance. Plus it wasn't like she could just go up to Mira or Laxus and ask for her partner's file. In the end she met up with Juvia and asked her, "How long have you known Gajeel?"_

_"Gajeel-kun? Hm…" Juvia pondered for a moment. "It's been seven years."_

_"Didn't Gajeel join the agency three years ago?"_

_"We both came from the same agency that rivals this one."_

_"Do you know why Gajeel picks out missing people cases?" Juvia frowned at the question, "Well no. Gajeel-kun doesn't really talk about why he picks out missions like those. If you want to find out you'll have to ask him yourself."_

_The next day, Levy went to talk to Lucy for old times' sake. It had been a while since the blue haired agent had seen her, since Gajeel apparently had no mercy when it came to taking breaks between missions. That's when Mira called._

_"Levy, where are you right now?" asked Mira_

_"I'm with Lucy…what did the iron idiot do now? Did he 'accidentally' beat up another agent that was 'picking a fight with him'?" replied the blue haired woman. Over the months she had known the crazy destructive idiot, she had come to understand that Gajeel was an interesting yetcomplex lone wolf, and he did his job like any other agent in the agency. Levy could hear her boss's husband swearing up a storm as Mira explained, "Gajeel came to us demanding a mission. When we asked where you were, he said that you were in the restroom, and we gave him one of the two celled missions…"_

_Mirajane continued to fill Levy in on the details of the mission as the enraged bookworm apologized to Lucy politely. When Levy left Lucy, the blonde haired woman shivered as if she __**was **__the one who was going to have a bullet to her head in a few minutes. Hopefully we won't have a funeral for the poor guy._

_Now Gajeel was starting to regret not calling the midget bookworm. The iron steeled idiot continued to attack the guards. He didn't carry a pistol, hell he never liked shooting in the first place, the only thing he had was his main weapon, his iron knuckles._

_The sound of a single bullet being fired rang throughout the , he ducked while looking at the guards, none of them had a pistol in their hand. One word went through his head. Sniper. He glanced at the window behind him, and sure enough there was bullet hole in the glass. There's a fucking sniper._

_Then he noticed that the guards were dropping one by one. The sniper was not aiming for him, but the guards. Then his phone rang. He answered while crawling along the wall with the windows. "Hello?"_

_The iron clad man heard his midget bookworm partner shout loudly into his ear, "YOU STUBBORN IDIOT!"_

_"Shrimp?"_

_"The target is on the second top floor, get there before the police get here."_

_"Wait, where are you?"_

_"You're a spy, you figure it out." Gajeel looked out the window, and spotted a very familiar blue haired midget on the roof of the other building with a sniper rifle. "You-"_

_"This is what it means to have a partner, having someone watch your back while you fight," said Levy while reloading her precious sniper rifle. "So don't underestimate me."_

_After Gajeel completed the mission, he met up with Levy who had to threaten the stubborn man to get to the roof._

_"What were you thinking going solo like that?! There's a reason why we have two cell teams!" ranted the furious blue haired midget as she jabbed the stubborn punk in front of her in the chest. "You could have been caught and tortured, better yet killed!"_

_"Bu-" She shot him a glare that stopped him. "If you ever try to that shit again, I might accidentally shoot you in the knee or worse," she pointed to her partner's lower area "while trying to save your ass, got it?"_

_The overly pierced man merely nodded, not wanting to add more oil to the fire. That fire being the blue haired midget with the M24 SWS sniper rifle standing before him._

_"Good." Levy smiled knowing that her point got across him well. Just as she was about to pack up her sniper rifle, Gajeel grunted, "Oi, midget."_

_The blue haired woman turned around angrily and felt a pair of lips on her. The kiss lasted for a solid minute before Gajeel pulled back with a smirk on his face and took a blushing Levy's hand._

_"Thanks for saving my ass, Levy."_

* * *

A lone woman stared at the sunset, feeling the wind blow through her blue wavy hair as she stood in the shadows. She turned to her M24 SWS sniper rifle that was on the edge of the roof of a doctor's office, positioning herself onto her stomach as she took aim. _Gajeel…_Levy thought before peering through the scope, seeing two people she had hoped that Mira wouldn't have sent;the raven haired man and his partner, her blue haired friend Juvia. She didn't want to hurt them, but Levy gripped the pistol handle and release the safety. _I have to do this, for him. _She fired the first bullet.

* * *

**Once again I do apologize for the late chapter now you guys now what happened to Natsu and Lucy that cause the GREAT GAP! xD**

**Also that medicine that Jellal is giving Erza has actually exists. When I first googled it I was like 'No way.' It called no wait I shouldn't spoil it for you guys. You'll find out eventually. **

**How do you like it so far?**

**Longer? Better? Fluffy to the max? xD**

**That nice review box is just below!~**

**:D**


	7. Natsu 3

**It's all in the Mind**

_Left. Right. Block. Jab. Dodge, Jab_, I repeated these movements as I landed another hit on my sparring partner, Sting. Wiping the sweat from my forehead I signaled for a short break. I used these few minutes to think back to this morning, cursing my indiscretion that caused Lucy to force a smile.

Half of the time I didn't know what went through my partner's mind, and the other half I did. This was one of the times I wish I didn't know what was going on in her mind. By her expression, I knew she was thinking of me, but not in the way I wanted her to. I could faintly hear what my blonde haired friend, Sting, said as I debated on whether to call her and see if she was okay, but then again, I was her problem.

"Fuck." I cursed as a shadow casted over me.

"Natsu-san?" Sting said as I looked up. "What?"

He sighed before taking a seat next to me and asked, "Trouble in paradise?"

I frowned. I did tell Sting about my cover with Lucy, but not the actual mission cause otherwise Laxus would have my hide. I wasn't going to tell this guy about my personal dilemmas. He prompted, "Well?"

After a few moments of hesitation, I spoke with an exasperated sigh, "It's my partner."

"The blonde chick from last time?" I frowned at the word 'chick', but nevertheless nodded. I could remember the first time I bought Lucy with me to the gym.

* * *

_It was a scorching summer day and she needed a break from being stuffed inside her apartment, writing that not so secret novel I heard her talking about with Levy, when we had gotten back from out last mission. I pulled up towards Lucy's apartment and called, asking if she was ready. Lucy responded, "I'll be out there in a minute!"_

_Once she got in the car, I noticed that she wore a pink athletic tank top, and a pair of black Nike shorts. After a few minutes of driving on the road, she asked "So what kind of gym is it?"_

_I pondered for a moment. "A fun one."_

_"By definition of fun you mean by…" Lucy gestured with her hand to continue._

_"It's like the agency with a few less women in it, and minus the paperwork." I explained, which seemed to content the beautiful woman beside me. When we got there, Sting and the others were already working up a sweat. I shouted, "Hey guys!"_

_They stopped to wave, but took one look at Lucy and had these weird creepy grins on their faces, something I couldn't fathom. Marco was the first to break the silence, "Who's the girl?"_

_"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you. Hey Natsu, I'mma work on the treadmill for a bit." Without another word, she left me as I noticed the guys that weren't married had their eyes on her, and not in a good way. Hell,even Sting left his usual spot on the arm press system to go talk to Lucy, and that didn't go well with me, but I ignored that sour feeling spreading throughout me._

_"Natsu!" I turned from my sand bag to Lucy's voice; she gestured for me to come over, "What do you need?"_

_My partner pointed to Sting who said, "Spar with me."_

_"Don't we spar every time?"_

_"Only this time, we're sparring with a bet." When he said those last words, Sting glanced towards Lucy as I raised a brow, "What kind of bet?"_

_"If Sting wins, I have to go on a date with him."_

_"So what does that have to do with me?"_

_"Let me finish, there's something in it for you." stated Lucy as I walked up to her._

_"Oh really, so if I win..." I leaned closer and whispered in her ear and continued, "I get to sleep with you tonight, in your comfy bed."_

_It wasn't often I got to sleep in Lucy's soft bed, this habit of sleeping in her bed was something I had start on our first mission, when we both were too dead tired and fell asleep in each other's arms. Unfortunately, the next morning I got a rude awakening from Lucy when she slammed her foot on my chest, causing me to fall flat on the carpet floor. __Lucy turned red, "W-what?!"_

_"You heard me, Luce. Tonight. Your bed, you, and me!" I grinned as she lightly punched me on the shoulder, "Baka! Save that grin for when you win!"_

_"Whatever you say, mother." I chuckled as Sting and I headed over to the boxing ring set in the middle of the gym. __We picked up some leftover boxing gloves as the other men started to bet without a second thought. We exchanged a few punches before I landed a kick on one of Sting's ribs and quickly retracted it._

_"No." Sting growled before getting up. He swept me off my feet as I landed with a thud! We both got up and__ resumed the assault of jabs and blocks till I grabbed his arm, going under it before flipping him over. "Had enough?"_

_I glanced over to the old men steering their bets onto me as I swayed side to side avoiding his punches, till Sting landed a punch on my cheek, and then some of the bets hesitantly went onto Sting. Once I landed a another punch in Sting's ribs, the coach, Jura stepped in, much to the other men's dismay and deemed me the winner. Out of the corner of my eye,__ I saw Gray grumble then hand over some money to Lyon who __grinned at his earnings_. I turned around to see Lucy and flashed her a knowing grin._  
_

* * *

"So what happened with her?" asked Sting, my new consultant on relationships.

"…I brought up something I shouldn't have."

"Okay… So is she like ignoring you or something?"

"Not really."

"Natsu… You're too soft for your own good when it comes to that woman." Just when I was about to protest he added, "Let me finish first."

"So what if you cause her to feel a bit sad, you're being too hard on yourself. Your world doesn't revolve around her does it?"

"No." _Yes_, my mind corrected. I couldn't deny that she had me wrapped around her finger as I did with her.

"Exactly, that's why don't feel guilty about something you didn't do physically. Anyways, let's call it a day. I need to get back to Minerva, she'll have my hide if she found out I wasn't working on this month's column." He shudders at the mere thought of her wrath. After he left, I spent a few last minutes in the shower that the gym had installed a few months ago. Once I was done, I packed up my water bottle, a few energy bars, my sweaty workout clothes, and headed out of the den. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw white. Nothing, but white.

Quickly, I turned to see a white haired woman, her hair was cut short to her neck. My eyes widened and my heart nearly stopped, I called out with my voice cracked, "Lisanna?"

* * *

"Turn back now, Gray, Juvia. Otherwise, the next time I won't just graze your face," threatened Levy in a cold monotone voice as her past friends heard her over the useless intercom that could be easily hacked and jacked. Gray shot back, "Hell no. Why are you doing this, Levy? Do you want to be labeled as a traitor? Come back with us, Levy, we'll find a way to get Gajeel back."

Levy fired another bullet that stopped Gray in his tracks. "There is no way to get him back, Gray. I know that man will make him suffer till I terminate every single person who stands in his way. Fortunately for you two, you're not on his hit list."

"Levy, I'm not going to say this again, come with us. One person can't stop a whole agency from rescuing one person."

"Do you really think that?" Levy paused, "He has a-"

"Levy." The blue haired woman jolted at hearing her partner's hoarse voice, then quickly turned around to face the person whom she thought was dead. Her heart nearly stopped at the shock "No.. It can't be! Gaje-"

Her words was quickly cut off as the iron clad man swiftly hit her on the back of her neck. Gajeel picked up the unconscious woman then looked down onto the duo with a firm scowl, "Go."

"But-" Juvia protested as Gajeel growled, "I ain't gonna say it again, **go**."

Juvia glanced at Gray as they hesitantly backed off, leaving the premises. "What should we tell Mira, Juvia?"

"Nothing, if Gajeel-san is alive and hiding it from Levy-san. That means he has something planned. So for now, we do nothing." said Juvia as they walked back to their hotel room.

"We're going to receive a huge scolding from Mira later." pointed out Gray as his partner nodded, "I know that, but I trust Gajeel to do the right thing."

* * *

**It's been two months since I've last update, so I do apologize for the lateness due to the fact that I had the English EOC, and other stories to update as well. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, comments, suggestion, and concerns are much appreciated. **


	8. Lucy 4

**Bad Timing**

My heels clicked as I entered the bar to meet with my friend, Cana. I saw the brown wavy haired woman slouched over the counter, shouting out to the bartender for another round.

"Cana!" I greeted as she turned around with a smile. "Hey, Lucy!"

After a brief hug, I sat next to her commenting, "You really need to cut back on the drinking, Cana."

"Don't worry! I only had 15 shots!" Cana laughed as she shouted for another round once more, "So, what do you need?"

"I need you to analyze this, secretly." I took out the pill and handed it to her. I could see a faint hint of doubt run through her face, which was understandable, since all analysis had to go through our superiors first. Cana nodded after a few moments of silence, "Okay."

I let out a sigh of relief. "For a moment, I thought you would say no."

"How could I say no to my best friend?"

"You got a point there." I had my doubts about Mirajane and Erza after the video. It concluded my thoughts about the sleeper agent, but what I doubted wasn't her identity, more of how she knew Mirajane. I mean, how many Mirajane's were there in the world? How did Erza end up in Jellal's hands? I'd have to dig up more on both of them before I could make my report to Mirajane.

Cana pocketed the pill, her lips formed in a thin line, "How's it going with you and Natsu?"

I hesitated, "We're fine."

She frowned, and then leaned towards me while poking me on the shoulder, "Come on, Lucy! Tell this poor drunken soul your problems."

"You shouldn't really call yourself that, Cana, hold on." I commented before asking for some whiskey. The bartender nodded and served me a glass of whiskey.

"So what happened? Do you want me to drug his gym bottles with a few chemicals to make him sick?" she suggested as I coughed up my whiskey.

"N-No! It's just, I think the mission is getting to us, emotionally that is. It's hard to explain, Cana. I can't look at him anymore."

"Why?"

"Every time I do, it just constantly reminds me of stuff that we did in past."

"What kind of stuff?"

"That is none of your business," I pointed out, not wanting Cana of all people, to find out what Natsu and I do during missions and what we do after the missions, like the cuddling.

"When can you get this done? A week? I know you have work to do." I asked, trying to divert the conversation back on the real topic at hand.

"Are you kidding? I can do this in one night!" The brunette didn't look like it, but she was a genius in the medical field, like her mother she would always tell me.

"Are you going to pull an all nighter? You don't have to, I can wait."

"Maybe, but I have nothing really important to do, so why not?"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I thought you were going to stay a little longer, Lucy!" whined Cana as I waved her off, "I have to get back to my so called 'husband'. Bye, Cana!"

Without another word, I left the bar with a lighter heart and gracious smile.

* * *

"Are you okay, dear? Do you want me to get your medication?" asked Jellal as his wife faintly smiled while bringing herself up from her latest dizzy spell. "No, I already ran out of the medication, so I'm going to go by Dr. Milkovich's office later today."

"I'll come with you." Jellal nodded, noting that he would have to call 'Dr. Milkovich' later.

"You don't have to, Jellal. Don't you have work to do?" Erza frowned as her husband chuckled, "I can't get anything past you, can I? Alright, when are you going to her?"

"In one hour." She said as Jellal grimaced, there was no way he would finish his work in one hour. Erza noticed him grimace, and wanted to say that he could come with her, but knew that if he didn't finish his assignments, his boss would be furious. Instead, she leaned towards him and landed a kiss on his cheek, with a smile she said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Jellal paused for a brief moment, before nodding, "Okay, do you plan to go somewhere else before that?"

"Yes, I plan on going to the supermarket to buy some groceries. Do you want anything?"

"A way out of this paperwork," he grumbled as she chuckled while she left the house.

* * *

"I see, okay. For now you two are on standby until further notice. I'll see you two tomorrow, get some sleep. Yeah, bye." Mirajane sighed as she pushed the red end call button. The white haired woman honestly didn't know what went through her co-workers' minds. She knew in her guts that Juvia and Gray were lying, and now she was currently trying to figure out what._ Just what the hell happened on their mission?!_

"Oi, Mira." She turned around to face the handsome blonde haired man. "Yeah?"

"There's rumors going around that there's a doctor with a certain patient that deals with illegal drug trafficking." She knew Laxus was a man of few words, and knew the hidden message behind the statement. Mirajane gathered her completed files and placed them in a cabinet before locking it.

They got into one of the 'company' Lamborghini. "Can't we go in one of the other cars, oh I don't know, maybe one that fits in?"

"No way, it's rare enough that we go out into the field and I want to go out in style." Mirajane simply shook her head. "Who's the doctor?"

"Ultear Milkovich."

They entered the clinic hand in hand, taking a good look at their surroundings. Mirajane viewed the clinic as nothing more than a regular clinic. _What secrets could it be hiding?_ She thought to herself as she went over to the office desk, where a young woman in most likely her mid-twenties was scribbling down something with a phone nestled between her head and shoulder. The receptionist glanced at Mirajane for a split second before politely ending the call.

"Can I help you?" asked the red haired receptionist abjectly (who Mira didn't even bothered to look at her name plate) over the desk as the 'Demon' said, "I have an appointment with Ms. Milkovich."

"Please sign in." said the receptionist with a smile plastered on her face while gesturing to the clipboard in front of Mirajane, who wrote one of the new client's name, Minnie Drake. She noticed the receptionist glance at her husband, and Mirajane swore she saw hearts in the poor fool's eyes. Unfortunately, the receptionist started asking questions that, much to Laxus's credit, ignored. The married couple took a pair of seats near the door that led to the examination room, it didn't take long before 'Minnie's' name was called.

They got up, Mirajane stay a few steps behind Laxus, only to stop next to the receptionist who was currently pouting. Once Laxus was out of earshot, Mira said to the receptionist with a megawatt smile and said in an audible voice, "He's my husband."

Immediately the receptionist turned red before meekly nodding, understanding the obvious message. Mirajane walked past the poor woman with a satisfied look that was noticed by her husband, who raised a brow curiously only to be met with a kiss on his cheek.

There was nothing out of the ordinary as they sat with Dr. Milkovich, who greeted them with a smile. "What seems to be the problem in your relationship with each other? Would you like to start, Mrs. Drake?"

The married couple looked at each other, they knew their cover, and Ultear Milkovich's profession. Time to follow up. Mirajane said, "It's hard to talk to Leroy sometimes."

_Leroy? What the hell?!_ Laxus thought as the long haired therapist took note of his expression before gesturing 'Minne' to continue, knowing there was more to the story. "Sometimes, I feel that there's a great brick wall between us, like there's somethings that he will share with me, and some that he won't. I mean, it's the point of marriage to share the burden between one another?"

Laxus noticed that Dr. Milkovich glanced up from her notepad directly towards him, as if telling him._ Your turn._ He coughed. _This better be worth it._

After a torturous hour with the black haired therapist, they were finally let go. Mirajane frowned as she was about to exit the clinic. _It's feels like I should stay longer._The white haired agent turned her head to the door, not before seeing a trail of red hair. Her head quickly snapped to the sight of the door that she had just passed through, now closed, without a strand of red hair in sight. "Erza?"

"Mira!" called out Laxus as she sighed. _Maybe it's just my imagination. _Mirajane spun on her heel and left, unknown of the close encounter that was just the beginning.

* * *

When I got back to the house, I noticed that Natsu wasn't here yet. Thankfully that gave me some alone time to think; I settled on taking a nice hot bath. Turning the hot water knob of the bathtub, I picked out a book from my collection and calmly stepped into the bath naked. After getting accustomed to the shallow water, I flipped through the pages of the novel, immersing myself with its content. Suddenly the doorbell rang, as I thought to myself. _Who could that be?_ I slipped out of the lukewarm water and into a white robe. _Natsu, maybe? Don't tell me he forgot his keys again!_ I thought quickly, steeping down to get the front door.

Unfortunately it wasn't Natsu, but the blue haired neighbor from next door. I could have ignored him and call Natsu to get back here, if it wasn't for the interior of the house, mainly the door with a beautiful crafted window that made me visible to the outside as much as I saw him. Slowly I walked to the door, tightening the sash of my robe before opening the door. I did what every neighbor would in type of situation.

"Hello, Jellal. " I said clearly, with a nervous tone. I was impressed that he managed to keep a straight face as he coughed, "Was I interrupting something?"

"Yes, yes you did. What can I do for you?" I asked, folding my arms.

"I wanted to thank you for helping out Erza the other day." Lie. I nodded, "It was nothing, after all, she is my friend."

"How much did you give her?" He asked as I replied, "I gave her two."

"Did you see the medicine description, by any chance?" Ah this is what he wanted.

"No, all I did was take the pills out of the bottle and gave Erza a glass of water to drink it down." I said honestly.

"Thank you." He said as I blinked. For a split second, he looked like a man that was truly thankful. "You're welcome. If you don't mind me asking, why does she need those pills?"

Jellal narrowed his eyes._ Crap._ I rubbed the back of my neck. "You don't have to reply, I was just curious."

He opened his mouth to say something, but someone cleared their throat. My eyes darted to the side seeing Natsu, and he wasn't happy. Jellal speaks up, "I'll have to tell you another time, I believe your husband doesn't want me near you."

He spun his heel and left me to deal with an angered Natsu. My husband calmly took my hand led me back into the house, closed the door, dragged me up the stairs and into the bedroom. I sat on the bed with no idea why the hell Natsu was angry.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Erza-san?" asked Ultear as she twirled her pen with her fingers.

"Not so good, actually. I've been having nightmares lately." Click. Ultear readied her pen on her notebook reserved for Erza especially. "What kind of nightmares?"

Erza hesitated. Scary? No that would seem childish. Bad? No that's the tip of the iceberg. "Bloody. Bloody nightmares."

Ultear jolted that down. _Patient has been having nightmares._ "Can you describe one of those nightmares for me?"

The scarlet haired woman closed her eyes, and recalled the events of her latest nightmare. "There was blood on the floors, walls, and there's smoke. I couldn't see that much, but I know I was running, to find someone. Someone important. I'm searching for him."

"Him?" _Jellal?_

"Yeah, a father to me." Ultear scratched out Jellal and put '_Father?_'

"Do you see him?"

"No, but I see a man."

"Can you describe him for me?"

"A muscular man with white spiky hair, kind of tanned, and wears sandals? I point in the direction I was coming from... It looks like I'm ordering him to go."

"Go where?"

"Go out." _Orders a white haired man with sandals to leave the burning building._

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I stop at a computer room, seeing someone over a corpse." _Goes to the central room, sees a someone over a corpse._

"Who?" Erza frowned, then shook her head. "I can't see him, but I do see who's under him."

"Who's under him?" Erza parted her lips, "A old man, and I feel angry and something else too..."

The scarlet haired woman opens her eyes. "After that everything goes dark."

Ultear stares at her patient then writes down '_The incident._' The therapist says in a calm voice, "That is very disturbing. Erza-san..." Ultear knows she shouldn't be doing this, but..."Do you want to stop those nightmares?"

Erza frowned for a moment. Did she want to stop those nightmares? "Yes, yes I do."

"The only thing I can give you now, is more medication." Ultear gets out of her chair and opens one of the top cabinets of her examination room. Taking out a bottle filled with the prescription medicine, she hands it to Erza with a faint smile, "Come back to me, when you run out."

"I will, thank you, Ultear-san."

"You're welcome." Ultear watched as her patient walked out of the room, wondering if she should tell Jellal about these nightmares._ No, it would only cause Jellal to over react, and I certainly don't want that to happen._

* * *

"Are you okay, Natsu?" I asked carefully.

"That should be my line, Luce. Did he do anything to you?"

"No. All he did was thank me for helping out Erza, and asked me if I had seen what was on the medication bottle." His shoulders slightly relaxed at my response.

"Did you find out anything?"

"No, I only glanced at it. The only thing I got was the doctor's name, Ultear Milkovich. Luckily, I gave one of those pills to Cana to see if Erza's the sleeping agent."

"Did you write up your report yet?"

"No. Did you?"

"I'm waiting for Cana to give me the results."

"Okay." I frowned, "Are you sure you're okay, Natsu? You know nothing has changed between us." I was trying to figure out what happened to him.

"I know, I just need some time alone."

"Alright, I'll go prepare dinner; is steak okay?" He nodded as I walked back to the bathroom to get properly changed. Once I closed the door, I could faintly hear Natsu say something. Placing my ear against the thin wooden door, my eyes widened slightly before I shook my head and proceeded to change.

_Lisanna._

* * *

**I love making it so suspenseful for you guys, don't I? Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. **


	9. Natsu 4

**Lisanna**

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. My head throbbed in pain at the familiar vibrations of my phone that was on top of my night table._

_"Hello?" I said rubbing my eyes right before the effects of alcohol hitted me with full force._

_"Natsu!"_

_"Laxus? What the hell." I groaned, placing a hand against my forehead._

_"It's Lisanna." Instantly I shot up, demanding, "What happened?!"_

_While Laxus was relaying to me what happened to my childhood friend, I felt someone stir beside me. Snapping my head to my left, I saw my blonde haired partner snore softly. Trailing my eyes from Lucy's blonde hair to the rest of her naked body,my eyes widened in pure shock once they traveled back to her head._

_"Oh shit." I heard myself say before pulling the covers off me. Feeling the cold air hit my manliness, I quickly pulled on some boxers. Laxus snapped, "NATSU!"_

_"I'm listening!" I hissed while quietly sneaking out of my room."Not so loud, Laxus. Stupid hangover. Anyways, I'll be right there, where's the hospital?"_

_Laxus gave me the address. After I finished swallowing down a few Alka Seltzer Morning Relief pills and drowning myself with Cana's drink for miracle relief hangovers, I rushed back into my room and quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a clean white shirt. Before I could leave the room, I heard Lucy mumble something. Crap! I froze before turning around to see Lucy roll over with a smile on her face._

_"Natsu…" When Lucy said that, I reached out to her; brushing away a few stray blonde strands of hair from her face. Leaning over, I pressed my lips against her cheek. "Gomen ne, Luce."_

_Once I got to the hospital, I hurried over to Lisanna's room, and there I saw her. With her pale soft face all ashen and her eyes closed, I saw what the car accident did to her. Newly formed scars lined her usually clear and unmarked skin, the sight of the stitches sent my heart plummeting as my eyes tried to pinpoint all the damage done to her. With her hospital gown covering _**most**_ of the damage, I wasn't able to see much, but I knew that the damage was almost near fatal. I stood there stunned, unsure what to do next. How did this happen? Who the hell hit her? More importantly, how do I get back at them? Looking beside the hospital bed, I saw Mira and Laxus sitting together, their faces solemn as they simple sat there and stared at the unmoving Lisanna. When I took another look at Mira, I could tell that she was shaken up, her whole body trembled. Cautiously I asked, "Did you find the asshole?"_

_"Yes, it was merely a drunken bastard. We checked his background and everything, only works at a supermarket that got terminated yesterday," sighed Laxus just when the surgeon in blue scrubs came._

_"Is Mirajane Dreyer here?"_

_Mira hesitantly got up, asking in a cracked voice, "H-how is Lisanna?"_

_"Your sister has suffered extreme damage from the car accident. There is intense swelling, and as a result we've used sedatives to put her in an induced coma. This will allow her body to recuperate; we'll keep an eye on her condition, but for now she's out of the danger zone."_

_We all sighed in relief. Thank goodness. Mirajane thanked the doctor, who warned us, "Your sister may or may not wake up from the induced coma. Even if she does wake up, there's no telling how the after effects will damage her brain."_

_"We understand. When she wakes up we'll be here to support her." Mirajane said as the doctor nodded; bidding us all goodbye, he proceeded to follow the nurse that called him and informed him of another patient._

_"Natsu," I looked up from Lisanna to Mira. "Thank you for coming. I'm sure Lisanna would have wanted you to come."_

_"You're welcome. It's the least I could do for her, but right now my hangover's kind of killing me. I'mma head back first." _

_Just as I was about to walk out, a policeman came in with his badge, wanting to talk to Mirajane about Lisanna. I exited the room and headed back to my apartment. Once I got there, I barely noticed that a yellow taxi drove off from the front of my apartment just as I parked my car. I went up the 7 flights of stairs, noting that I would needed a shower after I got home. Once I opened the door to my apartment, I noticed that it felt strangely cold and empty._

_"Lucy? You here?" I frowned when there was no reply. I hurried over to the bedroom, only to find no Lucy and none of her clothes were in my apartment. Shit._

* * *

After a quick shower, I went downstairs. _I shouldn't get too hooked up over that. After all, it was an accident not a mistake. For now I should just focus on the mission._ Sliding into one of the wooden chairs, I picked up a stainless steel knife and fork, before noticing that Lucy was staring at me. Once she saw my eyes meet hers, she quickly dropped her stare to the steak on her plate. I frowned at this. It wasn't like her to look away from me, unless something was bugging her.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" I heard myself asking as said person looked up once more from her ruined mashed potatoes and mumbled something I couldn't quite hear. "What?"

"It's nothing, just wondering about something."

"Like? Come on, Lucy. You did say that nothing's changed between us." I pointed out while cutting up my medium steak. She mumbled something under her breath again.

"Mumbling isn't going to get us anywhere." Lucy looked up again, only this time she glared at me. "How ironic."

"What?" I asked confused. I was only asking what was bothering her.

"The fact that you are asking me what's wrong, when I asked, you shut me out." It suddenly hit me._ She means that conversation earlier. _I rubbed the back of my neck nervously before giving up. There was no way I could win in an argument with an angered Lucy, so I spilled the beans. "I think I saw Lisanna."

I looked back to her, seeing her face pale slightly and turn into a worried look. I couldn't blame her. After all, it has been a few months since her coma. "Lucy?"

"Natsu." That expression soon changed as she asked in a serious tone, "What the hell happened today? It's been months since the accident. They proclaimed that she's still recovering. There's no way she could be up and walking."

"I know that, but I saw her with my own eyes… I think. It was someone who looked liked her, but with brown eyes." Lucy opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of my phones ringing. Reluctantly, I got up and went to retrieve my phone. I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Natsu, can you meet me at the Agency?" Said Gray abruptly, and for the first time I was actually glad he called.

"Why?"

"Just get your ass over here, you dumbass. I'll explain it to you when you get here." Okay maybe I wasn't that glad. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from saying anything stupid, but damn, Gray got on my nerves.

"Now, stripper?"

"Yes now, you stupid flame head."

"Alright, I'll be over there as soon as I can."

"Good." After I pressed the end button I looked towards Lucy who sighed and said, "We're not done here Natsu, when you come back I want answers."

I flashed her one of my cheeky grins before going over to Lucy, who knitted her eyebrows in confusion, "Wh-"

I silenced her with a quick kiss on the lips before smiling and heading out the door, "Bye, Luce!"

* * *

Cana's left hand hastily tapped the keys of the keyboard while she drank her last cup of coffee with her right. That's when she heard the doors of the lab that she was working in slide open, but didn't turn away from her computer to see who it was.

"Hey Cana." Instantly recognizing the person's voice, Cana greeted Max by raising her empty cup. "Could you get me another cup, Max?"

Max nodded before taking the almost empty cup and peered into it. "Coffee?!"

Cana continued to place the finishing touches on her analysis. "Hm?"

"You're drinking coffee?!" said the sandy haired man, thinking that the simple idea of Cana (the woman infamous for her massive drinking habits) to drink coffee was ludicrous. Nevertheless, he walked over to the coffee machine on top of the farthest table from the analysis equipment and got a cup for himself in the process.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" asked Cana, annoyed by the fact that the stupid printer downstairs wasn't working.

"No, just surprised. I've never seen you drink anything other than beer." Max commented as the brunette sent her analysis to Lucy via email before turning to face Max. "Max, what are you doing here? I thought you worked in the filing department."

"I do, but I came to get Laki's analysis report." answered Max while he searched Laki's desk for her report. Cana packed up the things that she needed for tomorrow and told Max, "Well, it's getting late. I'm out for the day! I'll see you later, Max."

"Okay, don't sleep in late!"

"I won't!" laughed Cana before getting into the elevator. As soon as she left the building and on to the nearly empty streets, the brunette felt a cold chill in the air that sent the alarms in her mind ringing loudly. _Run. Run._ Whispered a voice, Cana looked over her shoulder, but saw nothing. She quickened her pace feeling more anxious with every passing second, only to crash into another woman when she turned the corner. Cana said. "Sorry, I wasn't looking."

The black haired woman waved it off, and walked away. Cana continued to walk home, still feeling someone watching her. She glanced left and right, still no one was in her sights. Even when she had stopped by a market, the brunette still felt a pair of eyes on her. Now she wasn't the type to carry a heavy gun or a pair of iron knuckles like a certain bluenette's partner, but the brunette always had something just in case for these types of situations. While she dug through her purse for her wallet, Cana slipped in a small syringe with enough propofol that could very well knock a person out in seconds with a good **iota** of it into her sleeve before handing the clerk the money for her beer. While the brunette looked out the window, it had started to pour. Cana sighed in despair at the sight. First, she was being tailed now this. What was a girl had to do to get a peaceful after work environment? Grabbing one of the pocket umbrellas that was next to the register, Cana told the clerk to add it to her purchase. She exited the store looking both ways, carrying her beer in one hand and holding the newly bought pocket umbrella in the other.

After a few blocks away from the market, she pulled out her pocket mirror and saw the reflection of one of the most dangerous men who was wanted by the Agency, Bluenote. Caution ran through her veins as well as fear; that's when Natsu's words at her father's funeral came back to her. _A great man taught me these words, fear… It's to know you own weakness… To become stronger_ _and kinder than anyone else..._ _That is what fear is. I can't do this alone, not against someone that dangerous. Gotta call someone, and fast. _She thought while getting out her phone, but felt someone grasp her wrist tightly. The forensic scientist didn't need to turn around to know it was Bluenote. Cana quickly turned around and jabbed him in the chest with the syringe, pushing in the liquid. That expected body slump never came as the man grabbed the syringe, throwing it to the ground. _No fucking way._ She thought, too slow to get away from the incoming man who grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him in a choke hold with one arm crushing the air out of her, and the other supporting it.

"Do you really think propofol, would work on me? I had enough of that in my day. You really shouldn't struggle, wouldn't want to end up like your father." chuckled the man darkly. _No way in hell I'm going to die here. Not after he said that._ The brunette struggled in his grasp once again, but as soon as he pressed something cold and matal-like to her temple, Cana froze, registering in her mind that it was a pistol pointed to her head. Quickly, with her instincts on fire, she went down, and swung out her leg, knocking her enemy onto his back, then ran for it. Bluenote got up and reached out for his gun before pointing it at the running figure in front of him. The gunshot pierced the cold silent rainy streets of Magnolia. The assassin got up from the cold wet concrete went over to his target and picked up her phone, dialing his boss's phone number, and his code number. Within a few rings Bluenote heard his boss's voice, "Bluenote."

"Master Hades," he greeted as his master on the other line asked, "Did you finish her off?"

"She's bleeding to death as we speak," said Bluenote in a monotonous voice, staring the blood being washed away in the heavy rain. Master Hades commented, "Good, best to nip the bud before it grows. Now I want you to meet me at the Magnolia hospital."

"At a hospital?" he grimaced. It wasn't that he disliked hospitals; it was just strange to meet his boss at a hospital. "Bluenote."

"Alright!" Without another word he walked away, leaving the dying brunette in the cold rain.

* * *

Hades sighed after ending the call with Bluenote. _That boy…_ "Hades."

"Yes?" The old grey haired man turned to the young black haired man sitting beside the person in the hospital bed. "Did you bring it?"

"Here." Hades handed the man in the suit a syringe filled with a specially made medicine. "Are you really going to use this on her?"

"Of course," replied the black haired man taking the small IV tube and inserting the liquid in the syringe into the white haired woman's IV. The duo waited a few moments before the woman in the hospital bed started to twitch her fingers, her face crunching in confusion as the man beside her held the woman's hand that was closest to his. "And with this, all the game pieces are set."

Slowly but surely, the woman's eyes opened, revealing blue eyes filled with confusion. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, my dear," said Hades as the white haired woman blinked in confusion then turned to the black haired man for some answers. "Why?"

"You protected me from that car," replied the man next to her. "Thank you. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"My name?" The black haired man nodded as the white haired woman's mouth turned into a frown before she spoke, "Lisanna…I think."

"That's good start," commented the black haired man before Lisanna said, "It's nice to meet you… um I don't think I got your name… Mister…"

"My name is," the man paused for a split second, "Zeref. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Lisanna."

The pair shook hands while Master Hades watched and wondered what kind of 'game' Zeref was going to play with Lisanna.

* * *

**I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter especially due to the fact that now I can only come on the internet on the weekends because the internet I have at home isn't working along with the fact that I have finals coming up. Depending on whether I'll get my internet up and running again may affect the updates of these stories. Do take some time to review; I really do enjoy every review. =)**

**As a clarification the person Natsu saw in chapter 7 wasn't Lisanna... maybe**


	10. Lucy 5

**Doubts and Detoxification**

Max walked down the streets with Chinese takeout in one hand and a newspaper in the other, cursing at the weather forecast man, Hibiki, for the unsuspecting light rain suddenly turning heavy. "I knew I should've bought an umbrella! One of those days Hibiki is going to get it!"

The short sandy haired man spotted a familiar figure lying on the ground soaking wet in the rain. "Cana?"

Don't tell me she got wasted again. Max thought while going to her. Initially he was going to poke her with his muddy shoe, but stopped when he saw red liquid being washed away. _Blood. _That was the word registered in his mind once his eyes fell upon the red liquid.

"Oi, Cana!" Max dropped to the ground next to her. Holding the brunette in his arms, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed Evergreen's number while checking for Cana's pulse. With her pulse faint and rapidly slowing with each beat, Max scooped Cana up into his arms and placed the phone in the nook of his shoulder and ear. Walking as fast as he could to the nearest clinic, which happened to be Evergreen's, Max didn't even pause for formalities when Evergreen finally answered. "Hey Evergreen, are you open?"

"About to close up, what do you need?" Max rounded the corner explaining, "I need medical help. Cana's losing blood from her chest. Luckily it missed her heart, but – damn it all! Can you operate on her?"

"Of course, gimmie a minute." In the background, Max heard Evergreen already yelling at people in the clinic to prepare a bed and other medical things that he couldn't quite hear. Once the sandy haired man arrived at the clinic's doors with the seriously injured woman, who immediately recieved medical attention, Max dialed Mirajane to report Cana's situation.

* * *

"Okay. You saved her life, Max. Yeah I got it. Bye." Mirajane snapped her phone shut while waiting anxiously for the elevator to reach the floor that she wanted to wreak havoc on. Once she heard the ring of the elevator, the doors flew open and storming in the Demon went while wearing a crisp white blouse, a pair of long black pants, and an unbuttoned grey jacket. Slamming her clenched fists onto the nurse's table, the white haired woman snarled, "WHERE IS SHE? I KNOW DAMN WELL A PERSON IN A COMA CAN'T JUST WALK OUT OF A HOSPITAL AND INTO THE COLD RAIN! I DEMAND TO SEE YOUR HEAD OF SECURITY ABOUT LAST NIGHT'S SECURITY!"

"Please calm down, ma'am, he'll be here soon!" squeaked out the panicked nurse at the front desk as the other nurses joined to help pacify the raging sister who was swearing to tear the hospital brick by brick to find her sister and sue if the call she had received half an hour ago was a prank. She saw the panicked faces of nurses turn to relief as a tall shadow loomed over her, Mirajane twisted around trying to calm herself down knowing full well that if she let her rage consume her… the results wouldn't be pretty. The tall white haired woman took a deep breath then exhaled.

The head of security was a bald headed man with a potato shaped face and a long beard wearing a standard blue guard uniform. "I am the head of security, Jura Neekis. I understand that you're angry right now, Miss Mirajane, but I assure you we'll have her safely back here. Now could you come with me? I understand that you requested the security tapes of last night."

Mirajane nodded keeping her tone professional and calm despite her anxiousness, "Lead the way, Jura-san."

She followed him to a room at the end of the hall labeled on the door was the words 'Security Personnel Only' in big bolded letters. Jura took out a key and inserted into the lock on the door with a satisfying click the duo went in. Her blue crystalline eyes scanned the room seeing three office chairs that had wheels attached on the bottom, a table with a box of donuts and playing cards, a grey book shelf filled with tapes, and on the opposite wall there was a huge screen that had been divided into twelve screens displaying the halls and corners of the hospitals, flicking from one hall to another.

Jura took out a tape from what Mirajane suspected, was from last night. Inserting the tape into the video recorder below the television screens, Jura pointed to the screen that was above the video recorder. Mirajane leaned forward to get a better look while Jura fast forwarded the tape to the time that Lisanna had gone missing. "Stop the tape."

She couldn't believe her eyes as a black haired man, a white haired woman, and a very familiar grey haired elderly man walked down the hall. "No… Him?! That bastard!"

"Is there something wrong?" asked Jura before the white haired woman replied, her tone clipped, "May I have a copy?"

Jura handed over a copy of the tape in the form of a CD before Mirajane bolted out of the security room in shock, rage, and disbelief. _Master Hades, Makarov's teacher. How could he? No. I need to go back to Laxus then decide on the next course of action._

* * *

After Natsu left, I walked upstairs to check my email to see if Cana had sent me her analysis. Luckily she did, and I waited for it to print out. The doorbell rang and I quickly went downstairs, and found an Exceed carrier at the door with a twelve by eight inch package. He handed me an electronic pad to sign for the package and handed me the package bidding me a nice day. Opening the package, I found a listening gadget the size of a bottle cap from Freed, and a set of instructions on how to activate it and what it does.

The device was a simple thing, all I had to do was press the big red circular button and it triggers a satellite. that was the Agency's, to hone in on a specific place like the park or a house and radioactively listen in on all phone call conversations going in and out. Scary, but useful in my opinion. I mean what if these gadgets were used to spy on civilians? Luckily the government only gave these things out to licensed agencies like mine. I pocketed the device into my purse before steadily going upstairs once more.

Entering my room, I saw that the pages had already printed out. I viewed it while sitting cross-legged on the bed with a cup of coffee next to me. Blinking after I reached the last page, I turned back to the first page and read it over again. It wasn't like I didn't understand Cana's report; I just couldn't believe the results of Erza's medication. Metyrapone, the pill used by army personnel to suppress painful memories. High amounts too. I got up from the bed and raced over with my purse to Erza's house, only to halt in my tracks half way to her door.

_Wait, what the heck do I say to her? Erza please stop taking those pills because I think your husband might be hiding from the agency that I'm a part of because you're one of us? No. No. No. She'd think I'm crazy. Maybe I should swipe the pills, no she'd go to whoever is supplying her with the pills and ask for more. Ah screw it! I'll just-_

"Lucy?" My eyes closed and opened several times, I saw the scarlet haired woman. "Erza…"

"Are you okay, Lucy? You look a little pale. Come inside, I have some cake if you want some." Nodding numbly before going in, she gestured to the couch and I sat down. "What's on your mind?"

"Um…. I was wondering about the medicine that you had to take at my house." I said nervously, knowing that I should just get straight to the point while eating some of the strawberry shortcake Erza had placed on the table next to use. She must really love strawberries. Does she have a strawberry garden or something? I thought vaguely while reminding myself of what I came here to do. Erza seemed to ponder for a moment as I scolded myself before responding, "It's something that my doctor prescribed me to take a couple of years back, since I've been having bad nightmares. Gory ones."

"Erza… Do you remember anything before you met Jellal?" Curiously I asked, knowing I would add this conversation into my report.

"Kind of," she replied while fiddling with her hands, "I tried to recall my past a couple of times, but after a while it was hopeless."

"Have you ever wondered if those nightmares could be what you're searching for?" Seeing as how Erza stiffened, I knew I had hit a nerve.

"Well, I never thought of that…"She looked doubtful for a moment while glancing towards me for a minute or two. I pressed on, hoping that my suggestion would be helpful and convincing to her, "Maybe you should try and go a day without your medication. If you want, we could go to a spa tomorrow. After that I'll take you to someone."

"…I'll think about it." I nodded. _At least Erza's not rejecting the idea._ Getting up from my seat I said, "I better go, I have to type up something for my job."

"Of course." She didn't walk with me back to her front door which was understandable. I mean after talking with Erza about that, she had to have some time to really think about what I said. At that moment I decided that this was a good time to slip in the listening device somewhere. Digging through my purse I found the gadget and pressed the big red button that covered most of the circular device's face, and slid it to the space between their third floral couch and the wooden floor on my way out.

When I went back inside to my bedroom, I opened up a Word Document on my computer and started to type my monthly report. After completing the report on Erza and Jellal, I sent my report along with Cana's analysis to Mirajane and a suggestion that Erza should meet Mirajane to see if anything triggers in the scarlet haired woman's conscious before leaning back into my chair complementing about what I should do next. _Try and gather evidence against Jellal? It would hurt Erza, but that's my job. Damn it. I've gotten too close. Okay, once Erza meets Mirajane I've completed my mission and I can tell Natsu that we can do to repair or at least identify what are relationship clearly is, friends, co-workers, or a fell fledged couple?_ Standing up from my chair and deemed myself worthy of a nice hot shower wanting to relieve myself of my troubles even if it was just for thirty minutes.

* * *

Erza shifted and laid down on the soft floral couch, wrapping herself in her thoughts. The scarlet haired woman honestly didn't know what to do with her current situation. Trust her husband? Or trust a person that she's only known for two months? What Lucy did say could be possible. Her memories were so hazy every time the red head used the medication and whenever she tried to talk to Jellal about it he would always say, "The past isn't important now, what matters now is the present." Or something along those lines. Now that Erza thought about it, Jellal never told her how they got engaged, better yet how'd they met!

"Erza, I'm home!" Speak of the devil. Erza stood up and went over to her husband giving him a hug and a kiss on the lips like nothing had ever happened to her, "I have tonight's dinner in the oven, why don't you go and take a shower?"

"Good idea, what are we having?"

"Roast beef." Jellal chuckled, "My favorite. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Okay." Erza went into the kitchen with her impressionable thoughts. _I need to find out._ She thought, coming out of the kitchen with two plates while Jellal came into the dining room with a clean white shirt and a pair of boxers on. Their conversation started normally, Erza asked how his day was and Jellal would hesitate for a good minute before he would tell her his day. Nothing out of the ordinary between the two people who were happily married, or so it would seem to her husband. "Jellal?"

"Hm?" The blue haired man took a bite out of his roast beef, wondering what his wife would say next. Nervously, Ezra gathered her nerves, and said with her head held high and her eyes filled with resolution, "Why don't you tell me anything?"

"What do you mean? I did just tell you how my day went," Jellal said as Erza frowned while thinking; _perhaps I was a little vague with that question._ So the scarlet haired woman added, "Why won't you tell me anything about my past with you? I can barely remember anything. I don't know any past friends, or family."

"Well," Jellal paused unsure of how to react to the sudden question. Erza did mention this many times, I guess my answer wasn't enough to pacify her thoughts, or that empty hole that should have been filled with happy memories. The tattooed man glanced back to Erza, her desperate eyes begging for answers. "Isn't the memories you have now good enough?"

"No," Erza immediately said, noting his hurt reaction but continued like she had never seen it her voice no longer nice, "I feel blank, empty, sometimes I can't tell whether or not you're just playing house with me or you've just been lying to me the whole time, and what if you're not really my husband-"

"Erza!" bursted out Jellal, his cheeks turning red with fury, "How can you even think that?!"

"So you're not denying it?" That silenced all his anger and turned that into uncertainty. "Well…No this isn't the time to tell you everything, Erza… Maybe one day, but that's not today."

Erza stood up throwing her crumpled napkin onto her plate, "That's all I need to know… I'm sleeping alone tonight."

Without another word to him, the red head stormed to their bedroom and locked the door from the inside. Even though he could have followed her and opened the door using the key to the door that she knew he had in his pocket, Jellal didn't. Erza knew that her 'husband' would respect her wishes, and leave her alone. Grabbing her phone, the confused wife dialed Lucy's number with a curt greeting before she said, "I'd like to go to the spa with you, Lucy."

The two women made the arrangements and Erza placed her phone onto the night table beside her bed, then silently curled up under the plush blanket and quickly fell asleep with tears dripping down her face.

Meanwhile Jellal, who was in front of their bedroom, rested his hand on the door knob and the other hand in his pocket with the key to the bedroom door, but when he heard the sniffles of his wife it felt like he had been kicked in the stomach and the kick was from the overbearing guilt within him. He hated this, but he had to protect her from the world they once were in before that time, and the time when he would tell Erza everything would be never, Jellal prayed that he never would, there would be too many questions. Questions that involved that incident and the people that caused that massacre. If anything were to be said from him about that vile incident it would be that he had done it to protect her.

While in his thoughts Jellal's phone vibrated in his pocket, he turned away from the door and answered it knowing full well who the caller was, "Hello Zeref."

* * *

The very next day Erza and I went to Lamia Scale Oasis, the spa I had booked for today. It was a hefty price and I knew it would be worth it if the treatment I had requested put a smile on Erza's face. During the phone call I had with her, I could tell at that moment Erza needed to be cheered up. First, we went to the sauna rooms. There was a small sized room compared to the rest, but it fit the two of us quite well. Placing the hot coals where they were supposed to go, I gestured for Erza to pour the water onto them. Within a few seconds, a satisfying sigh came from our lips as the steam pressed against my skin. We did this process for two more times until I started sweating. Sweating was an easy way to detoxify a person on drugs, but I wasn't sure if it was enough to sweat out years of taking drugs.

We stayed there for a couple of minutes, then moved on to submerging in mud baths while hot rocks pressed against our backs, and after every one of them, Erza would go back to the sauna as if driven by some force to do so. Maybe it was the fact that I gave her a few hints earlier about the Metyrapone and its effects or the fact that as I went to pick her up, Erza didn't even spare one glance at her husband who looked regretful.

I could only deduce that they had gotten into a fight. Whatever they fought about it had to be stressful for the both of them. Erza refused to tell me about it saying that it would ruin this spa day that was supposed to be a relaxing time for the two of us. I couldn't disagree with her on that. Standing up from my spot in the hot sauna, I asked Erza, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Some water would be nice." replied Erza with her eyes closed, taking in the heat admirably. Sliding the door open, I walked over to the vending machines down the hall from the sauna rooms. I inserted a couple of jewels into the vending machine and retrieved two water bottles from the bottom, figuring it would be a good break from the soda based drinking I had taken up ever since taking this mission. Opening one of the bottles, I took a swing of the water contained in there.

"I got you your water, Erza! But you'll have to drink it outside." I slide the door open to the sauna to find the said person dazed, the red haired woman with only a towel covering herself blinked a few times before noticing me like it was as if for the first time, "Lucy…"

Erza looked at my hands and reached out for a bottle, "Okay, and thanks for the water."

There was something I couldn't place about her at that moment. She wasn't the Erza I knew just a few minutes ago when I went to go fetch her some water. The way Erza carried herself as she walked out of that sauna, and seeing the aura that she released, I couldn't help ask out loud worriedly, "Erza? Are you okay? Did the heat get to you or something?"

The scarlet haired woman paused then turned so that her eyes looked back at me with a faint smile she said, "I'm fine, Lucy. Do you mind if we could leave now? I want to talk to my husband about something… something important, face to face."

Frowning at the sound of her voice so rough, it was a tone I knew well, a forced calmness, I hesitantly agreed, "O-Okay." On the way back, it was pretty quiet. Erza was silent and I didn't feel like putting on some music due to the tense atmosphere in car. Nervously trying to break the ice I asked, "So did you like it? The spa?"

"Hm? Oh yeah it's was refreshing. I love the mud baths. Thanks again for taking me here. I really needed that." I turned the corner before replying, "Any time, but Erza?"

"Yeah?" She tore her eyes away from the window to face me.

"…Erza, don't do anything you'll regret once we go back. I don't know what's been going on with you and Jellal, but you need to overcome that problem and talk to him. Also do you mind if we take a little detour?" Erza paused, thinking for a moment before nodding, "Okay. As long as we go back before five. I have to prepare dinner."

"It won't take long, we're almost there." Reassuring the person beside me, I pulled up to the Agency's headquarters while notifying Mirajane by a text that I was bringing in Erza through the front doors. Her reply came immediately.

_Be there in 3 minutes._

The two of us slammed the car doors close and walked over to the tall office building, for a moment she stopped just before we were about to enter the building through the electronic automated doors. Glancing back at Erza, her face filled with confusion, I asked gently, not wanting to pry anything out of her forcefully, "Do you remember anything by any chance?"

There was a small frown before she said with a hand on her head, "I feel a little nostalgic about this place."

I smiled, "That's good isn't it? Maybe you worked here before."

"Hello Lucy," greeted Mirajane in a nice sleeved umber dress as we came through the front doors. My boss glanced towards Erza, her blue eyes flashed a brief moment of recognition before her face was quickly replaced with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and Mirajane greeted Erza politely, "Hello, you must be Erza. Lucy tells me a lot of things about you. Will you follow me please?"

Erza glanced over to me before following Mirajane, and I did the same, curious as to what Mirajane had in store for the sleeping agent. My boss led Erza into a room before instructing me to go to the hearing room next to the room that Erza was placed in. Peering through a one way window, I saw Erza and Mirajane sitting in front of one another. I had tuned out of the small chit chat before Mirajane pulled out a small box from out under the table. I could clearly see parts of a semi-automatic pistol in the box. Mirajane asked Erza to put on the black cloth that the white haired woman placed on the table before chatting with the scarlet haired woman. Mirajane placed all those parts in front of Erza, and before I could even blink, a fully put together semi-automatic Glock was in Erza's hands.

Right now questions were bursting from my head, even though I knew all the answers to them. When Erza untied the blindfold from her eyes all those questions in my head were in her eyes. The scarlet haired woman (whom I had known for two whole months, but at the same time at that moment I felt like I didn't know her at all) looked at the gun in her hand to Mirajane before all that confusion was wiped off of her face and disbelief was filled in her voice, "Mira."

The said person gave Erza a faint smile and I could see the water in her eyes as Mirajane said, "Welcome back, Erza."

The reunion was met with hugs, tears, and I didn't want to intrude on the reunion so I exited the listening room for a brief moment and ran into Gray and Juvia, who were in a deep conversation with whispers, greeted me with a wave and smile before returning to their hushed discussion. I couldn't help but wonder what exactly what the two were talking about, but decided not to ask since they kept it so hush hush.

I turned around to see both Erza and Mirajane smiling as they walked out of the room, and talked me into coming with them to a board room to discuss a few things.

"Okay, so how do we get him here?" I asked pulling up a rolling office chair. Mirajane pointed to Erza who pointed to herself with an index finger and said simultaneously, "Her. / Me."

It was weirdly eerie on how they said that, as I nodded, "Okay. How are you going to do it, Erza?"

Her answer was simple, "I'll drag him here."

That earned a snort from Mirajane and a wide eyed look from me, and then I reconsidered. _Well she did put together a semi-automatic pistol in a blink of an eye. _Mirajane asked with a smirk, "Are you going to threaten him, again? It wouldn't be the first time. Remember? The National Agency Award Ball? Now that was hilarious. How did you do it again?"

"Oh that was easy. I told him that he would be sleeping on the couch if he didn't come." After a few more laughs from the two about that past I said, "So when you bring him in, it will be the end of it right?"

"Yep. You won't have to play house after this unless…. You want to continue for a bit while longer?" said Erza in a suggestive voice that I didn't like. I frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh please, Lucy. You know what I mean," nudged Erza as Mirajane smiled knowingly. When Mirajane smiled liked that I knew I was in for a load of teasing, "If you want an extended vacation, I'll allow it."

"I appreciate that, but there's nothing going on between me and Natsu!" My words feel short from their ears as the two women folded their arms and raised their eyebrows. I swear it was scary, seeing these two together and acting like identical twins. After being under their intense gazes for a minute or two I gave in exasperated sigh, "Okay, I like him!"

"No Lucy, you looooovvveeeee him!"

"So why are we talking about my love life right now? Of all times?" I whined

"Cause we're going to help you!" said Mirajane, who was obviously enjoying this way too much.

"With what? Fix my love life? No. I really don't have time for that now." I pointed out.

"Yes you do. After this operation is done, you don't have any plans for another right?" Mirajane said, knowing that I wouldn't have one planned unless I talked to Natsu about it.

"Well no, but-"

"So you have plenty of time." prompted Erza. They continue to pry me for more answers until I stood saying that Erza and I needed to go telling her that it was almost four. With that said Erza reluctantly went along and hugged Mirajane for one last time.

After returning back to the neighborhood with Erza, who was fully confident in subduing Jellal, I dropped her off at her house before parking the sleek red Mustang in the garage and going back upstairs to the master bedroom. I turned on my computer and went onto the Agency's protected satellite network using my starry code name and my birthday password. I looked through the recent calls coming from Erza's house and clicked on the most recent one, the phone call came from what I suspected was Jellal's phone.

I heard Jellal say, "_Hello Zeref_."

_Zeref? Where have I heard that name before?_ Then another male voice than was lower than Jellal's so I had to strain my ears just to hear Zeref greet, "_Jellal._"

"_What do you want?" _asked Jellal

_"Information on a neighbor of yours." _replied Zeref smoothly.

_"Who?"_

_"A certain Natsu Dragneel._" A chill ran through my spine. _NATSU? What the heck would Zeref want with Natsu? _Apparently our cover hadn't blown over as Jellal replied, "_Natsu Dragneel? What do you want with Natsu, Zeref?_"

"_Just a little problem that I need to clean up._" My eyes widened knowing full well what the meaning was. _This Zeref guy was going to try and assassinate Natsu._ While in my thoughts I could vaguely hear the two men discussing on where to meet for the exchange, and I wouldn't let that happen. I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down the address where Jellal and Zeref would be meeting the day after tomorrow. The conversation ended and I looked up and address which was a restaurant and made plans to intercept the two as a waitress.

_No way in hell I'm going to sit this one out. _I dialed for the weapon specialists, Jet and Droy for an information destruction kit which included a jammer, two Glocks, a makeup kit with colored contacts, and a wig. In return they asked me if I would talk to Levy about being with them versus being with Gajeel which to me was pretty futile after all Levy and Gajeel were together as a couple, I did say that I would think about it and told them I needed the kit by tomorrow. I dialed Erza's number and she answered on the second ring, "Hello? Lucy? What do you need?"

"Erza, can you hold off on taking Jellal in to the Agency?"

"...Yes, but why? The sooner the better."

"It's just that... he's going to be meeting someone the day after tomorrow, and I have to intercept them. Jellal's going to give information about Nat- I mean someone important to me to a guy named Zeref."

"Zeref? Hm... Okay I will. I'll tell Mirajane too. Do you need any back up?"

"No, I'm good. Plus this is personal."

"Lucy... No. Never mind."

"What?"

"Just don't get yourself caught... or worse." The unspoken word, _dead_.

"I won't," I promised before hanging up.

An hour later, Natsu came through the front doors while I was brushing my teeth and jogging up and down the stairs in a pair of grey and pink sweats. It was a weird but effective way to keep in shape since I had that strawberry shortcake from earlier. Normally Natsu would joke about my weird getting in shape ways, but strangely enough he didn't and that's when I knew something was bothering him much more than Lisanna. Taking the pink toothbrush from my mouth and walking back down the stairs I asked concerned, "Natsu? What's wrong? You're acting weird, you know?"

Turning his head, Natsu said monotonously, "I'll be on the couch if you need me."

"Wait!" I grabbed his wrist quickly. I refused to let him block me out again. If I had to put it in better terms- I was being pushed away for something I had yet to do, and by Natsu of all people! I couldn't comprehend what was going on in his turmoil mind when we started this operation and I still couldn't. The irritation of this really did get on my nerves, it really did and I was tired of this. I noticed that his eyes had somewhat lost its dark smoldering fire, and that wasn't good. I had seen this before, his eyes would always lose their excitement, their passion for everything that Natsu would normally have whenever someone very important to him had been hurt.

"Natsu. You haven't been home in twenty four hours. I was worried sick! Tell me. Open up to me. What the hell is going on? Did Gray say anything to you? Or do anything to you?" An ambitious spark relit at the sound of Gray's name like usual when they were fighting something trivial that faded soon after when he replied, "No…He just gave me some information on someone."

"Who?"

"Don't worry abou-" I grabbed him by his loose black tie and yanked him towards me, anger already spilling through my body, "Natsu Dragneel, don't you dare give me that bullshit. If I don't hear a name, I'm getting my Glock."

I jabbed my thumb upstairs when I said those last words in hopes of effectively getting Natsu to spill his worries out. Violence isn't the way, but when I have to deal with a hot head like him…. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. I demanded, "Who is it?"

Natsu looked down mumbling, "…re…f."

"What?" He looked back up to, his eyes now ablaze with anger that made my lips turn into a frown. _Was he angry at me?_ I thought vaguely while hearing Natsu say, "Zeref. The man who killed my father, Igneel."

My entire body stiffened, I tried to relax, but Natsu caught my reaction and his voice still with holding anger which was abnormal for him, "Lucy, do you know anything about him?"

Remembering the conversation I heard an hour ago and the preparation I had already made, I knew I had to remain calm and not let anything that could lead Natsu to explode in front of me. I put my left index finger to my left cheek then as if remembering something, I lied, "I think I remember seeing his name somewhere in the Agency's archives."

His eyebrows furrowed and I nodded as if convincing myself of my weak lie. I continued, "Yep, I'm sure of it. I think it was in one of the file cabinets in the Agency's basement."

Natsu's tense shoulders sagged, and I had to withhold a sigh of relief. _Thank go-_ My thoughts were cut off when I felt his warm muscular arms around my waist, and his head in between the crook of my neck and shoulder. My confusion fused his name, "Natsu?"

"Luce, after this mission is complete… I'm going after Zeref, and I probably might be killed." My eyes widened as I couldn't stop from voicing out my protest, "No!"

I pulled back gripping his shoulders tightly, the mere thought of him- Natsu dying? No, no. I refuse to him to even think that. To me that was like the world was going to end. I was terrified of the thought. Before I knew I heard myself saying, "Don't you dare say that, Natsu! I can't live without you!"

His eyes didn't widen like mine, no they **burned** with resolution and a smidge of remorse like this was going to be the worst regret in his life. "Luce, I have to do this. This is my personal vendetta. You could be killed in the process."

"No, I won't let you do this alone! This is **my** life I'm about to throw away. I get to choose what I do with it. And besides I love you." Natsu then decided to rest his forehead against mine, our noses touching to each other, I could barely say anything as he closed in the small gap between our lips and the kiss felt amazing, mind blowing even, but even with that passionate kiss, I felt one more emotion that stood out from the anger and sadness that he was filling with this long kiss. If I had to put it in words, it would be a carnal desire, but the lack of oxygen is what pulled us apart. While trying to regulate my breathing to normal, I said shakily, "Don't you dare think that kiss got you anywhere with leaving this house without me."

"Okay. Okay. You win, Lucy. Anyways, did anything good happen today?" I complemented everything that had happened in twelve hours and said, "Erza was the sleeper agent, and she regained her memories. I took her to Mirajane, and the three of us made plans to take Jellal back to the Agency for a little interrogation."

"It's almost over, huh?" Natsu turned to look at our surroundings as I did the same, "Yep... You know I'll miss this place."

"Me too… Hey, Luce?"

"Yeah?" I replied while dragging my eyes to his now flustered face as if trying to say something to me but just couldn't find the words. When he did finally say what he wanted to say, it was very unexpected.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Levy McGarden was known for being the smartest one in the pair that Mirajane so affectionately nicknamed them 'The Iron Book' felt _dumb_. Literally for the first time in her life, dumb. If Levy had any words to put, _flabbergasted_. Why? She had a living, breathing, not to mention _wet_, and notably almost naked (if weren't for the grey fluffy bath towel wrapped around his waist) Gajeel Redfox standing in front of her. A couple of days ago, she thought that he died, since it did happen to most people like them who were put out in the field by agencies like theirs. But he was right in front of her coming fresh out of a shower at her apartment.

While trying to maintain her strict composure, Levy demanded with her thin arms folded, "Okay spill. How'd you get out?"

Gajeel who was hoping to avoid this conversation from coming up but knew he had to answer her, "I ran into a few friends of mine."

"Who?" Levy knew he didn't have many friends excluding ones from the agency, well if he could call them friends.

"People." He crossed his arms still refusing to give her anymore information...not yet.

"_Gajeel! _Don't make me force you to sleep alone tonight!" threatened Levy

"Alright, alright! I get it!" He paused for a moment then said, "Phantom Lord. They saved me in exchange for something I have to do."

Levy frowned. She hadn't heard Gajeel say his old agency's name in years. "Go on, how'd they save you?"

Gajeel snorted, "They wreaked the car I was in."

"You were in a car? Going where?"

"How was I supposed to know? I _was_ gagged and blindfolded, Levy you should know that."

"I'm not psychic or anything!"

"Could've fooled me." grunted Gajeel

"Well, I thought Phantom Lord was disbanded." pointed out Levy who had on a bathrobe and under it a long purple nightgown.

"Not anymore."

"What'd they ask you?"

"They want me and Juvia back."

"What? Why!?"

"Beats me, shrimp. Now move over I wanna sleep." Gajeel moved closer without any disregard for Levy's personal space as she turned red. "W-What? NO! This is my bed! Put on some clothes too!"

"What? It's not like you haven't see any of this." smirked Gajeel who was practically on top of her and Levy grabbed her pillow and put it in between them hoping that would somehow provide protection against Gajeel's daring actions.

"_Gajeel!_" Levy shouted, completely mortified now while trying to beat him with her pillow. The said man chuckled before placing a kiss on the bluenette's mouth then went into the bathroom. Levy sighed, "Baka Gajeel."

* * *

**Happy NaLu Week! **

**Once more, I do apologize for the late chapter; First Love (A KHR fanfic of mine) took up most of my free writing time since May. Been writing like mad for that story and go up to almost seventeen thousand words total in the past three chapters. I plan to do the same with this story so expect more than two thousand words next time. Lots of romance and maybe some action.**

**Honestly the things in this chapter I came up with it at the last minute on July 4 while watching some of the fireworks in my neighborhood. I know you guys haven't seen Gajeel and Levy in while along with Gray and Juvia, I knew I had to add/conclude that part of this chapter for the sake of any curious reviewers. Their story aside from this will come up in the near future after I kind of conclude this one. **

**And I'm thinking of changing the story name once again, and have yet to come up with a good solid name that will stick. If you guys have any suggestions they are most that welcome. Also I was wondering whether you guys wanted the next chapter in Natsu's P.o.v or Lucy's again. I'm having a hard time deciding on which.**

**I want to say thanks for those who read these author notes that means a lot to** **me personally.**


	11. Lucy 6

**I do apologize for the late response I wasn't sure if you guys had read the previous chapter before I remembered to answer your questions, so I'm doing it on this chapter. Also I do apologize for the late chapter, I couldn't be on here to post it on Sunday, and I had to leave early from my mom's store (to go cook dinner we've been eating out too much lately) so I couldn't get to see whether my Beta, Cat Goliath had sent me her changes. **

**Yami-Vs-Hikari: For some reason I can't PM you so I'll answer your question on this chapter. So basically Natsu and Lucy rescue Erza from Jellal, Gajeel and Levy are sent by Mirajane and Laxus to assist Natsu and Lucy, till things get a little complicated then Gray and Juvia join in the fray. Then there's the whole Lisanna mess, Cana treading on the edge of death, Zeref preparing for something big and that has to do with Natsu. These factors will eventually lead back to somewhere explosive in the next couple of chapters **

**Chrissie: Jellal's involvement in the massacre will be explained in the next chapter. Yes Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, and Jellal **used** to be best friends I'll explain how and why in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Choices**

Marriage. That was the last thing on my mind at the moment, with all the craziness of romance and the preparations for the mission, this was the last thing I had expected Natsu to say. Naturally to Natsu's proposal all I could say was, "What?"

"Oh please, don't make me say it again. It was already hard enough trying to get it out." Wasn't his response, it was more of a 'Will you marry me?' again this time with completely serious look on his face.

"Isn't this a little too sudden? I mean we just argued a few minutes ago." I pointed out while thinking_. A very small argument but an argument nevertheless._

"Well, I thought before this mission was over, I'd propose to you." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously, and I asked, "Why?"

"I love you, Lucy. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life, weirdo." There it was, that idiotic grin of his that I loved. I folded my arms, "What about the things that we need to sort out like that night we had….."

"We had sex?" _Did he have to be so blunt about it?_ I corrected him instantly, "No! What we had was a one night stand."

"No it wasn't!"

"Do you even know the meaning of a one night stand? It's when-" Natsu threw his hands up in frustration, "Yes I do! Okay! What do you expect me to do? Say I'm sorry?"

"You already said you were sorry, but I want you to explain why you left."

"Lisanna was in the hospital," I stiffened at the mention of Lisanna's name while Natsu continued, "she got into a car accident. Mirajane and Laxus wanted me to be there with them for support, as childhood friend."

At that moment I felt like a total idiot and a jackass, and I said what any idiot/dumbass would say, "Oh."

Natsu shoved his hands into his pockets, searching for something, and pulled out a black box; opening and showing me what was in it. I saw was a gold ring with a small diamond embedded into it. Looking up to the ring holder, I said with a small smile, "Okay. Let's get married."

Quickly he slipped the ring onto my left ring finger while asking, "Did you get anything to eat?"

Those words went straight to my growling stomach as I said, "Uh...No. Do you want to order something? I don't feel like cooking today."

"Chicken?" I rolled my eyes. _Of course he would pick that._ "Okay, but I want mashed potatoes with gravy."

While he went to WingStop, I went to the living room to sit on the couch and stare at the gold ring on my finger, desperately trying to figure out what the hell just happened. _Did he just propose to me?_ A lot of things went through my mind at the moment, but the one thought that kept on coming back was; _is he still going to hunt down Zeref? Revenge, is never the right way to settle things, but considering the circumstances Natsu _**is**_ entitled to have his revenge. The question is how _**far**_ will he take it?_ It still hadn't sunken in yet when he came back with the fried chicken. "Lucy."

I blinked looking up, and saw that Natsu had already taken out the chicken and mashed potatoes from the take out bag and was flipping the channels while asking, "What do you wanna watch?"

"Uh… 'How I Met Your Mother'." I replied reaching out for a drumstick while Natsu went back to one of the channels that had 'How I Met Your Mother' on. While chewing on the chicken I asked, "Natsu?"

"What, Lucy?"

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Mind if we jog in the morning?"

"No, I'm fine with that. What about in the afternoon? Should we see if there are any missions we could do after this at the Agency?"

"Sounds good. What kind of mission do you wanna take next? Bringing an evil drug dealer to his knees? Courting a mafia boss? Helping a poor village by getting rid of a mean dictator while teaching their kids how to play poker? Or we could just take a vacation."

A vacation did sound nice. "To where?"

He pondered for a moment, "How about we go to somewhere warm? Like Crocus!"

"Okay. How about this? After this mission is complete, we can do one more mission before we ask Mira if we could take a vacation, and tell them about this engagement. I really don't want Mira and the others to start planning our wedding just yet." He nodded, understanding that Mira could pick up on any intimate moment in the building and not even be on the same floor. She would already have a wedding planned out for the couple (so many were careful not to show anything romantic while in the Agency building). That's how Bisca and Alzack got married, and they had retired from the Agency's business to raise their little girl.

After watching another episode of 'How I Met Your Mother' we retired to bed. Natsu was the first to get to the bed; I joined him under the covers after taking off the gold band, I still wasn't used to having it around my finger. I snuggled up next to him, quickly falling asleep into his warm embrace.

The next day I woke up with a yawn, then I glanced to my side seeing Natsu still sleeping, thankfully, so I slipped out of the covers, but was stopped by his arms being wrapped around my waist. I turned around to see Natsu, with his spiky pink hair all in a mess like someone had combed their hands through it (that was most likely my doing), and his familiar wide grin on his face. He yawned, "Don't go. Can we stay in please?"

"No, Natsu. Remember, **you're** the one that wanted to go jogging today, so go get dressed. I'll make breakfast."

After groaning about early mornings, Natsu released me from his hold and went over to his drawer to pick out some workout clothes. I went downstairs to crack some eggs and break the cap seal on the mango orange juice bottle. Natsu came down wearing a sleeveless white top with gym shorts and a neon pink fanny pack. I tried to hold in my giggles while asking, "Is that… a fanny pack?"

"Yeah," When I chortled, he grunted, pulling up a chair, "my pants don't have pockets. What if I wanted to buy some food? I do need pockets for a wallet, right?"

"I guess you got a point there, but it's still a fanny pack." I pointed my fork to him before getting up with my dishes.

"Whatever." Natsu chewed on his eggs while I placed my empty dishes in the sink. Once he was done with his breakfast, we headed to the park that was near the Agency. We jogged around the fairly large lake before stopping at an ice cream vendor as the scorching heat pounded on us and the rest of the citizens of Fiore. While Natsu ordered for the both of us, I surveyed the park seeing some kids play in the playground that was a few feet away from us and the ice cream vendor. I smiled while a little boy with plum colored hair presented a bunch of daisies from the flower patch next to the playground swings to a blue haired girl who smiled gleefully while accepting the daisies. I mused out loud while the boy's cheeks turned pink, "How cute."

I continued to watch the playground remembering one of the past missions that Natsu and I did that had involved a powerful business woman's child.

* * *

_It was about two years ago and it was snowing when I arrived at a park donning on a white skirt that was three inches above my knees with striped stockings, a pair of black gloves, and a long black coat. Like any other missions, I looked closely at my surroundings, there was a hot dog vendor, a couple sharing a chili hot dog on a bench near the vendor , and a playground that was my destination. While the kids were chasing each other throwing snowballs, I pulled aside my client's husband mumbling, "You know why I'm here, David?"_

_My client's husband nodded then called out to one of the kid's running around, "Yuki!"_

_A snow covered brown haired girl with frilly but warm clothes on stopped at the sound of her name and ran towards us giggling, "Daddy!"_

_While David embraced his little girl, I noticed two men covered in black clothes had pointed towards us, and I turned to the curly brown haired man ordering him in a strict tone, "Cover her eyes, this could get ugly."_

_He nodded before covering Yuki's eyes. I turned back to the two suspicious figures and started walking straight towards them. With a pleasant smile on my face, I punched the right man in the face with my left hand, and landed a back roundhouse kick on the left man's stomach._

_What I didn't notice was that Yuki that broken free of David's covering hands and watched me with awe and excitement as I kicked the right man's crotch when he tried to lunge to me. After being satisfied that the two men were out of commission, I turned around and saw Yuki a few feet away from David, her eyes glittering in excitement. I shook my head wondering how long she had been watching as David shrugged helplessly. I knelt down to Yuki's level saying, "Don't ever tell your mom about this, promise?"_

_Yuki nodded enthusiastically before I took her hand and led her to the sedan that Natsu was in._

_"You'd make a good mother," pointed out Natsu as I entered the car with Yuki, who still had that awestruck look on her face._

_"No I wouldn't. I'm not like Bisca." I shook my head while making sure that Yuki had her seatbelt on, "This life isn't suitable for a kid, I'd have to retire like her, and the thing is, I don't want to. I enjoy these types of missions. Now, let's get Yuki to her mother."_

_"But you still would be an awesome mother." was Natsu's last comment as we headed to the client's destination. His words stuck with me through the rest of the ride._

* * *

"Lucy." I turned to the sound of my name, seeing Natsu beside me with our ice cream that was kind of beginning to melt. I thanked him while taking the ice cream cone, devouring the ice cream before it could melt any further. He asked while munching on the cone, "Do you want kids?"

"Eh? What makes you think that?!"

"You were looking at the kids with a happy expression so…." I pondered for a moment. Did I want kids? "Well I do want kids, but not right now…. Maybe a few more years would be okay."

Natsu looked thoughtful for a moment then he reached out towards my face I said, "Natsu?"

He leaned forward, I didn't stop him as he gently placed his hands on my cheeks and after realizing what he was about to do I stammered, "N-Natsu! W-Wha?!"

I could feel his breath as his tongue touched the corner of my mouth, blood rushed to my face, and then I realized that he was licking on some ice cream that might have gotten on my face as I ate. When I thought Natsu had finished licking of the ice cream from my face, he surprised me by kissing me in front of all those people on the lips. I could have sworn that my knees started to quiver as the kiss continued. Who knew Natsu could be so…. so passionate when it came to romance? He broke away from me with a grin, "There was some ice cream on your face."

I blushed, "That doesn't mean you get to kiss me!"

Natsu merely smiled before taking my hand in his, and I could have sworn I heard an old lady with a baby stroller say to a pregnant lady with a yellow sundress, "Youngsters are so bold these days."

* * *

"So in one hour, Lucy will intercept the information exchange from Jellal to Zeref. Thanks for the tip off earlier, Erza. I'll have Lucy take Juvia and Gray as back up. In the meantime, Erza, could you search for any copies of the information that's going to be exchanged at your house? I'm sure Jellal would have copies. Better yet, take everything from his office. I want it all here for examination, I'll send Laxus to help you."

"Okay, I'll text you when I find them. Also, Lucy kind of doesn't want Natsu to take part in this operation."

"What makes you say that?" It was very rare for partnered teams to ask to be separated in Mirajane opinion. _Could there be trouble in paradise?_ She thought as Erza replied, "When I was talking to her yesterday about the information exchange, and the information that Jellal will exchange with Zeref could be about Natsu."

Mirajane ended the phone call quickly glancing at the computer screen next to her. The next thing the white haired woman did was call Lucy. "Hello, Lucy?"

"Hey Mira. I'm coming over with Natsu."

"Okay, I'll send Gray and Juvia to you guys. Juvia and Gray will provide you guys with back up on this mission."

"Actually… Can the guys not be a part of this? It is a girl's only thing." A few minutes passed by before Mirajane said, remembering her scarlet haired friend's voice about Lucy and Natsu, "Okay. I'll see you later."

"Thanks, Mira." The said person then called Juvia and Gray to the conference room using the newly installed intercom. Minutes later the duo came in. Juvia was the first to say, "What do you need?"

Mirajane followed up by explaining the operation to the two and said, "Gray, I need you to distract Natsu the entire time."

"Why?"

"Lucy doesn't want Natsu to be a part of this operation for some reason." Gray furrowed his brows. That was rare. The only time two cell teams would separate before incoming missions would be if the two were in a turmoil with one another or when a partner's family member was sick or on their deathbed. "Is this personal for her?"

"Maybe." Mirajane said shrugging helplessly, feeling curious about the reason to Lucy's indiscretion,"I don't know all the details, but hopefully I will once I talk to her."

* * *

After a few minutes of driving to the Agency, Natsu sighed while driving, "Why are we going there again?"

"To see if there's any work that needs to get done," I said, adding silently in my head. And I have to see Mirajane about the upcoming operation that I'm doing alone. I wanted to do this mission alone. Since Zeref was going after my partner, it was my job to make sure that he doesn't lay a finger on Natsu. Taking off the gold ring on my finger, I handed it to Natsu, who gave me a questioning look I said, "Hold on to it for me, Natsu."

"Can't you leave it on?" he frowned.

"If Mirajane sees this on my finger…." I trailed off, letting Natsu catch on to the Mirajane predicament; he hesitated for about a minute before taking the ring and exiting the car. We entered the Agency's front doors; greeted by Max and Laki, who were attending the front desk, "Hey Lucy. Did you guys go for a walk?"

"Yeah, we went to the park. Is Mira here?" Laki nodded in response as I glanced to Natsu, who was grumbling about kisses and kids.

"Natsu…. Are you wearing a fanny pack?" This was from Max, who stared at the said item around Natsu's waist. Natsu opened his mouth to retort, but I ushered Natsu into the elevator before he could say anything insulting back. Entering the elevator, we were greeted by Juvia and Gray, who started laughing while pointing at Natsu's fanny pack and that started a long string of insults. While Gray and Natsu were arguing, I leaned towards Juvia asking, "Did Mirajane fill you guys in on the mission?"

Juvia nodded in confirmation, "Yes. She told us to back you up and distract Natsu from knowing about this… Lucy, are you really not going to tell him about this?"

My eyes hardened as I whispered firmly, "No. Hopefully he'll be blissfully ignorant of this till it's done. After I get that information, I'll tell him."

Juvia formed a thin line with her lips then glanced to Natsu and Gray, who were ready to pull out their guns and duke it out right there in the elevator, but before they could do so the elevator stopped and the familiar sound of the elevator door opening with a ring cut through their argument. Natsu and Gray decided to go to the shooting range a couple of floors down to 'settle the score' while Juvia and I went to see Mirajane in the conference room.

The white haired beauty greeted us with a smile and the smile soon vanished as Mirajane displayed a very serious expression before asking, "Shall we get started?"

The two of us pulled up the chairs that were across from hers as Mirajane pulled up the traffic cameras that had the café in view onto the wide television screen. She had already laid out escape routes, possible distractions using the café's menu, and had already prepared the very short frilly café uniforms for the two of us in case Juvia wanted to join me in going under cover. The bluenette with us refused the uniform, saying that Gray would have a heart attack and put a bullet through any man's head for just looking at her if he had found her in that.

I really couldn't tell if she was serious or not, but then again, I did remember seeing Gray become really jealous when Lyon, his brother came to town and fell in love with Juvia at first sight. It took a while before Lyon got the message, that Juvia was Gray's. After a few more preparations, we were let go, or rather Juvia was let go, I was told to stay. Mirajane showed me a picture of a short black haired man with black eyes who was about as tall as Natsu. I pointed to the picture asking, "Who is that?"

"This is the man known as Zeref." My body tensed once more at the mention of his name. "What does he do? What's his connection to Jellal?"

"That's what this mission is for, to find out that connection, and why Zeref would want information on Natsu." Mirajane clasped her hands together and rested her chin against her joined hands as her elbows were on top of the desk.

"How'd you-"

"Erza figured it out and told me. Now I get why you don't want Natsu to find out about this. Cause Zeref's after him, right?"

"It's more complicated than that. Natsu… He wants revenge. You know how Natsu doesn't talk much about his family right?" Mirajane nodded as I continued, "Well, when he came back yesterday from meeting up with Gray. I noticed something strange about him. Natsu had a look in his eyes, one filled with fiery vengeance. It wasn't directed towards me, but to Zeref. He found the name in one of the file cabinets in the Agency's basement, and Natsu told me that Zeref **murdered** his father, Igneel. Not once did he tell me this in the past. Natsu told me that Igneel had gone **missing **not murdered… I could tell Natsu loved his father a lot, but he looked like he was so close to exploding when he saw me stiffen at Zeref's name, Mira."

I paused to take a deep breath, "I couldn't tell him that I knew the name when I listened in on one of Jellal's phone calls to Zeref. Otherwise Jellal wouldn't be alive right now if I hadn't lied, and I know Erza still loves him even if he did drug her. I couldn't tell him… Mira, I'm scared… I'm scared for Natsu… I can't help but wonder when he'll try to hunt down this Zeref guy. I wondered how far he would take this revenge. When I tried to search Zeref on the net, I couldn't find anything!"

"Actually that would be our Agency's doing."

"WHAT?" I shouted, luckily the conference room had sound proof glass as Mirajane explained, "Well, he used to be an ex member during the time of the Agency's founding, 40 years ago."

"He's looks like he's 20!" I pointed to the screen, I could understand if it was ten years ago, but forty?!

"I guess he eats a lot of melon," mumbled Mirajane before continuing her explanation, "Apparently, he was killing off civilians along with his targets. Basically, it didn't matter to him if everyone on the floor with his target was dead or not as he bombed the entire floor. Our founder, Mavis, caught him in the act and ordered a kill on him. Even confronted him at one point till Mavis got killed herself… Now, I'll try to keep Natsu here for as long as I can. Jet and Droy already brought up the kit to the changing room."

"Okay. Thank you, Mira. I know personal things shouldn't come up on the clock like this."

"Many things are getting personal now." I shivered when Mirajane said that in a deadly voice, I asked warily, "How?"

Mirajane clenched her hands into fists, and in a strained voice she said, "The day before yesterday, Lisanna went missing."

I wanted to say, 'Are you serious?' but by the look of Mirajane's face was completely serious. My mind processed the new information, and I asked tentatively, "Who took her?"

"Zeref and Master Hades, Laxus' grandfather's old mentor. So this mission is really important, you can't fail, Lucy. Whatever they've got planned for this Agency… I want to stop them before someone gets hurt." I could only imagine the questions in Mirajane's head about the subject at hand; and I knew by heart, personal things they can go from bad to ugly in a single second. "I'll be sure to bring some answers when I get back. I'll be in the changing room if you need me."

I exited the room resolving myself that whatever comes my way I won't back out on this mission or fail to complete it. Going down the hall, I turned to one of the changing rooms. I saw the café's uniform on a hanger to the left of me and a mirror on the other side, a table was in front of me with a medium sized black box. Opening it, I saw an assortment of lipsticks, eye liner, eye shadow, powders, small bottles of perfume, and a short brown haired wig.

Quickly, I stripped off my clothes and changed into the café uniform; the uniform was in a light hazel brown with frills on the edges and a white apron with a red border a few centimeters away from the apron's edge. I made sure that my blonde hair was bundled up and secured in the black hairnet before putting on the wig. Turning my head sideways to make sure that none of my blonde strands would be noticeable during my time undercover as a waitress, I applied on some light pink lipstick and a spray of a perfume called Amber Lilies, I headed out to find Juvia, who was waiting for me in front of the set of elevators. She asked, "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." We used the backdoor of the first floor to get to the garage of black vans and sedans that were filled with electronic equipment and pistols that were in a briefcase. For this operation we chose one of the black vans that held electronic listening equipment, and a sniper rifle that we deemed not necessary so we left it there, but we took the sniper rifle's scope with us. I couldn't stop worrying that Natsu was going to burst through the back door of the Agency's building and demand what I was doing without him, until Juvia and I drove five blocks away from the Agency's building. _Natsu… I won't say I'm sorry because I know I'm doing the right thing._

* * *

Gray could tell as he and Natsu were firing shots at a paper target that they set to move, that Natsu was dead serious when shooting. There was a different serious vibe about him as he continued to shoot the paper target, and it was almost like he was seriously aiming to kill someone. Now, many times in their career they would have to kill a living human being, but those people that they were ordered to assassinate were a threat to their country, and so they did what was required of them. Both Gray and Natsu understood that fact, but such dedication was never put forth until now. Cautiously, the raven haired man asked his rival, who was still shooting fiercely at the paper target, "You okay, flame-head?"

"Just fine, ice brain," grumbled Natsu as he fired another shot at the target dead center in the head as it moved past Natsu's line of fire. He continued this for about ten more shots before Gray had enough and pushed the button that stopped Natsu's moving target just as he pulled the trigger. The pink haired man's bullet just grazed the sheet of paper that only had one hole in it. Natsu frowned turning to his rival he asked, "What'd you do that for?"

"You're been acting weird, Natsu. Ever since we got here to the shooting range, you've been acting really weirder than usual. Does it have something to do with the file I showed you yesterday?" Gray asked while emptying his pistol's clip. Natsu stayed silent for a brief moment then said, "Yes, and I told Lucy."

"You told her? I thought you weren't going to," said Gray while pushing one of the buttons next to him and the target paper reeled towards the raven haired man who inspected the paper as Natsu shrugged, "I changed my mind."

"So, what'd she say?" Natsu frowned before saying, "Lucy….. She didn't say anything, her body tensed for a moment as if she recognized the name, and when I asked her about it, she told me that she went down there and remembered the name from the file."

It was Gray's turn to frown, but just as he was about to say something the door squeaked open and in came Laxus, who wanted to shoot a few rounds to relieve some of the stress that he had been having ever since he heard that Erza had regained her memories. At first he had demanded that they capture and interrogate Jellal, until he heard from his wife about Zeref and the information exchange that was happening right then and there, "Hey, Natsu. Gray."

"Hey, Laxus," greeted both of the men simultaneously. Laxus commented, "Natsu, I thought you were supposed to be with Lucy on the operation. What the hell are you doing here?"

Gray froze thinking. _Oh shit._ "Hey, Laxus. I don't think-"

The Natsu distracter took one look at Natsu, who blinked and his coal eyes hardened and his frown turned into a scowl before the pink haired man demanded, "What operation?"

"Laxus, like I said this idiot doesn't-"

"What operation, Laxus?" The said person sighed, at that moment the blond haired man realized that Natsu didn't know about the mission and that Mira was going to make him sleep on the couch tonight after spilling out to the one person that shouldn't know about the operation_. I might as well tell him, it's not like he's going to stop them._

Laxus spoke, "The mission to intercept Jellal and Zeref's information exchange that is the operation your partner is working on right now. She had received word that Jellal was going to give some classified information to Zeref, and Lucy requested to Mira that you **can't** be apart of this operation."

Natsu stilled at the information that came out Laxus's mouth. Lucy did what? She requested to Mira to that? He couldn't believe his ears at that very moment. All he felt was pure cold betrayal and hot anger coursing through his body. When Gray tried to reach out for the angered man, Laxus shook his head saying, "It's useless, Natsu. They're probably half way through their mission."

"That doesn't mean I can't try and talk her out of it." Those were the last words from Natsu's mouth as he left the shooting range and slammed open the stairway doors, knowing that if Mira knew he knew about this, then she would have to trap him inside the elevator as it moved up the floors. As he raced up those stairs his thought plagued him with doubts as to why Lucy would do such a reckless thing. _She probably knew that if I knew about the mission I would insist on coming and dealing with Zeref and Jellal both. Did she think I would beat them half to death? I guess she would have thought that._ _Is that why she gave me back the ring? Was that a sign that she called off the engagement? Well, considering the timing, it would look like I was trying to distract her from the whole Zeref thing. Crap. I hate bad timing. Damn it all, Lucy!_

He got to the operation floor where classified missions were in progress, entering the floor that had heads swirling away from their computer screens, Natsu demanded with cold sweat running down his face, "**GET ME CONNECTED TO LUCY'S COMMUNICATION DEVICE, NOW!**"

* * *

My heart was racing when I entered the café through the backdoor. This was it. I was actually going through with this. I couldn't help but wonder why I had this uneasy stomach dropping feeling like something bad was going to happen. _The only time I felt this was when… Natsu got shot on that mission right before we had drunken stupid sex. Oh god, I still can't get that out of my head._ _Okay, once this is over, I'm going to start taking those yoga and meditating classes with Levy. _I thought as I inserted a small communication device into my ear, tapping on it, I tested it to make sure it Juvia could hear me, "Juvia, you there? Can you hear me?"

Juvia say, "Loud and clear."

I could hear on the other end a bit of static and chattering in the background, I frowned. Was it the Agency connecting through?

"Luce." I stiffened. _No. It can't be him. How'd the hell did he know?_ Then I heard Juvia say, "Natsu?"

"Luce, don't go through with this, please. Is this because I sprang the proposal on you last night? Was my timing really that bad?" I could hear Mirajane squealing in the background and every person in the operation congratulating Natsu. Why would he even think that? I managed to answer with a frown, "No, that isn't it."

"Then why didn't you take me with you?" I spotted Jellal crossing over to the street that the café was on, and saw a black Porsche park in front of the café and coming out of the car was the very black haired man I saw on Mirajane's computer screen. I had to do this, it's now or never. So I took a deep breath and said, "Because I love you, Natsu."

I took out the communication device out of my ear, and said, "Mira, I'm going to trash the device, take the money out of my paycheck. Juvia, watch me with the scope, I'm going in."

Without another word, I dropped the communication device onto the ground, stomped it with one of the heels I was wearing. After seeing it effectively destroyed, I took two menus from the table beside me, and walked over to the two who had just entered the café and greeting them with a bright smile, "Hi, I'm Eve and welcome to La Stelle!"


End file.
